In Her Eyes
by madammarauder
Summary: Hermione Granger was sexually, physically, and verbally abused by her father for as long as she could remember. Now that she run away from her horrible past, she faces drama, some humor,some romance, and much more in her 7th year at Hogwarts.
1. Ch1: Breaking Away

_In Her Eyes_

Madammarauder

**Ch1: Breaking Free**

Hermione Granger sat cross-legged, under the covers of her bed, her nose a few inches away from her book as she tried to read the tiny inscription. Though she could have used her wand as a light, because she was now of age that she could use her magic out of Hogwarts, her father had taken her wand away from her the moment she had gotten back from Hogwarts. The little moonlight that was shining through the window in her attic was scarcely enough to allow Hermione to even see the back of her hand.

A strand of thick, long hair hung in front of her eyes, which she blew away impatiently as she tried to finish her paper. Of course, this paper hadn't even been assigned yet, but Hermione had kept a record of all of her homework assignments, and easily caught onto the homework assignment routine.

" Damn it!" Hermione cursed, slamming her fist down hard on the book. There was a loud _THUNK_ which caused Hermione to jerk back the covers. Her overweight cat, Crookshanks, was standing on all fours, the hair on her back raised in shock. Hermione's outburst had startled the cat.

" Ooh, I'm sorry, Crook." Hermione said in a baby voice. She stood up and sat down next to Crookshanks. " It's just that shitty witty homework is aggravating mommy." Hermione said, stroking Crookshank's back gently. The cat purred softly, almost as if forgiving her.

Hermione jerked her head up when there was a sudden banging on the door. She instantly jumped to her feet.

" HERMIONE GRANGER, YOU OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR RIGHT NOW!" A fierce, angry voice demanded. Hermione trembled as she fumbled for the lock on the door, but it was to late. The door flew open, just in time for Hermione to jump out of the way, to reveal a large, overweight man whom Hermione was ashamed to call her own father. His eyes glistened with pure evil and anger as he took a step into the room. " I told you to open the door for me. You forced me to open it myself..." He said, taking a step inside Hermione's room.

Hermione could smell the beer in his breath. Knowing that he was drunk, she took another step back. Her father smiled, and took a few steps toward her."You know, you really are a beautiful woman," he said, taking a few steps closer toward Hermione. Hermione, in turn, took the same amount of steps back, she then examined him quickly. His hair was tousled, his gut was hanging out from underneath his greasy t-shirt, and his eyes were bloodshot. _OH, YEAH. HE'S DEFINITELY DRUNK_. Hermione thought to herself. "just like you mother was." He said, advancing upon her. Hermione was now pinned up against the wall. He stood only about six inches away from her body, " To bad she had to leave us, it could have really worked out.." HE rambled. Now, He was fiddling with Hermione's hair. This made her very uncomfortable,

" Stop." She whispered, trying to maneuver herself away from his large body, but he just pushed her back against the wall.. He just smiled, moving his hand now down to her neck he said, "I don't understand. I give you a bed to sleep in, and food to keep you alive. And you are just S...O disrespectful." Now his hand was moving down her lower back, and he moved even closer to her. He next glided his hand to the front of her torso, and started to move his hands closer to Hermione's breasts. She moaned, knowing what was about to happen next. She felt so helpless, she wish that she could be somewhere else, ANYWHERE else. But not here with this...this BEAST.

Then, he placed his hands on her hips, about to pick her up, and next place her on the bed. Hermione then struggled with all of her might to break free of his tight, strong embrace. As she was thrashing her arms to try to break free, she noticed something in his back pocket. HER WAND!

With one, quick movement Hermione kicked her father in the groin, causing him to release her. She then grabbed her wand from his back pocket and leaped across the room, and turned to face him, wand raised.

He raised his hands, almost as if a police officer was telling him to 'freeze'. Without thinking, Hermione muttered the first spell that came to her mind, " STUPFY!" Her father went white with shock, and fell to the ground.

Knowing that _STUPFY_ was only a stunning spell, Hermione quickly shot a spell at her trunk that caused it to fold up into a portable box, which Hermione slipped into her sweatshirt pocket. Then she picked up Crookshanks and rushed out of her room. As she sprinted down the steps, Hermione could hear her father grumbling as he was becoming conscious again.

Once Hermione reached the bottom of the steps, she rushed across the dinning room to the fire place. She looked back quickly to see her father running down the steps,

"HERMIONEEEE!" He yelled furiously. Now at the bottom of the steps, he started to run across the dinning room to get to Hermione, but halfway across the room, he tripped over a chair, and fell flat on his face. Knowing that there was no better chance, Hermione grabbed a handful of floo powder, and flung it into the fireplace, " THE BURROW!"

**A/N: PLZ PZL PLZ read and review this story to tell me how it is, and if i should keep it going. THANKS!**


	2. Ch2: The Burrow

_In Her Eyes_

Madammarauder

**Ch2:The Burrow**

_Previously:_

_Hermione could smell the beer in his breath. Knowing that he was drunk, she took another step back. Her father smiled, and took a few steps toward her."You know, you really are a beautiful woman," he said, taking a few steps closer toward Hermione. Hermione, in turn, took the same amount of steps back, she then examined him quickly. His hair was tousled, his gut was hanging out from underneath his greasy T-shirt, and his eyes were bloodshot. OH, YEAH. HE'S DEFINITELY DRUNK. Hermione thought to herself. "Just like your mother was." He said, advancing upon her. Hermione was now pinned up against the wall. He stood only about six inches away from her body, "Too bad she had to leave us, it could have really worked out." HE rambled. Now, He was fiddling with Hermione's hair. This made her very uncomfortable._

_"HERMIONE!" He yelled furiously. Now at the bottom of the steps, he started to run across the dinning room to get to Hermione, but halfway across the room, he tripped over a chair, and fell flat on his face. Knowing that there was no better chance, Hermione grabbed a handful of floo powder, and flung it into the fireplace, " THE BURROW!"

* * *

_

As Hermione spun through the fireplace, a huge flood of relief overcame her. Two years before Mr. and Mrs. Granger had gotten a divorce. But, when Mrs. Granger left, Hermione's father started to drink. Unbelievingly, Hermione had felt bad for her father, at first. But then her father would get so drunk that he would verbally, sexually, and physically abuse Hermione. For two years, Hermione had to deal with her father. He had even threatened to kill her if she ever told anyone what her father did to her. So, now, to break free from him was like a caged bird being set free.

Hermione was thinking of this as she swirled quickly through the fireplace, but she was interrupted of her thought when she suddenly fumbled hard onto the solid ground. She coughed noisily to try to get the dust out of her throat. It took her a few moments to recuperate from the nauseating travel, and once she was finished, she lifted her head to find seven, dumbfounded, redheads staring at her in awe, all who were sitting around the dinner table, what looked like enjoying their supper.

" Hermione, is that you?" Ron Weasley asked, walking over to where a dirty, ash-covered Hermione was laying. " Bloody Hell, it IS you!" He exclaimed, squatting down next to her. "What happened to you? Are you all right? Did that bloody bastard try to hurt you again?" Ron asked nervously, trying to brush off the dust and ash that was covering Hermione from head to toe.

" Ron, Ron, RON!" Hermione screamed over Ron's rambling, " I'm fine." She lied. She finished brushing herself off, and looked up at Ron. Ron had shorter, red hair that barely touched his ears. He still had the freckles splashed across his nose and underneath his eyes that Hermione especially liked about Ron. She, Ron, and Harry Potter were, and still were the best of friends. So far their years at Hogwats had been a blast. But, the year before, Hermione told Harry and Ron about what her father did to her. And Ron, being the big mouth that he is, told his father about it. So, his father set up a floo powder network line between Hermione's house and the borrow, ( Thank God) just in case she needed them.

" Hermione, come sit down." Mr. Weasley said, helping Hermione off of the ground. With the help of Mr. Weasley, Hermione went and sat down between Fred and George, who were still sitting there, flabbergasted from Hermione's sudden arrival.

" Hermione," Ron said once he was sure she was comfortable, "What happened?"

Now Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, Percy Weasley, George Weasley, Fred Weasley, Ginny Weasley, and Ron were staring at Hermione intently, waiting for an answer. " Did he do it again?" Ron asked again. This time even calmer. Hermione took a deep breath, but she just couldn't bring herself to answer. Instead, she started to cry. Normally, Hermione was the last person who would cry in front of people. This was because she was always laughing and being cheerful, trying to cover up her hurt and pain. But, this time she cried as if there was no tomorrow.

Ron quickly got up and put his arms around her. He then helped her get up and led her upstairs. Once upstairs they walked to the last door on the left at the end of the hallway, and went inside. This was what used to be Bill's, one of Ron's older brother's, room, but was now used as a quest room. Ron quickly rushed out of the room, leaving Hermione sitting on the bed. When he returned, he was holding a pair of Ginny's pajamas.

" Here you go." Ron said, handing her the pajamas, "These should fit."

He then turned around, letting Hermione get dresses. Once he had thought she had finished, he turned around slowly, just to make sure she still wasn't nude. "You can stay in this room for the night." Ron said, embracing Hermione in a tight hug. Once he let her go, he held her shoulders so he could look her in the eye. Her regular, gleaming eyes were now filled with exhaustion, anger, and sorrow."I am so sorry this has happened to you." He said, giving her another hug. He, once again, let her go. Next she climbed into bed and pulled the covers up to her neck. Ron snapped his fingers, and the light turned off. He then turned to leave, but Hermione called him back, " Ron, " she said. He jerked around,

"Yeah?"

" Thanks."

" Anytime." He said. Even though it was dark, Hermione could see a Ron giving a faint smile. He then left the room without saying another word.

**A/n: Sorry this chapter is so short, the next one will be longer, i promise. PLZ review! THANKS:-D**


	3. Ch3: Reuniting

_In Her Eyes_

Madammarauder

**Ch3: Reuniting**

_**Previous:**_

_**He then turned around, letting Hermione get dressed. Once he had thought she had finished, he turned around slowly, just to make sure she still wasn't nude. "You can stay in this room for the night." Ron said, embracing Hermione in a tight hug. Once he let her go, he held her shoulders so he could look her in the eye. Her regular, gleaming eyes were now filled with exhaustion, anger, and sorrow."I am so sorry this has happened to you." He said, giving her another hug. He, once again, let her go. Next she climbed into bed and pulled the covers up to her neck. Ron snapped his fingers, and the lights turned off. He then turned to leave, but Hermione called him back, " Ron, " she said. He jerked around,**_

_**"Yeah?"**_

_**" Thanks."**_

_**" Anytime." He said. Even though it was dark, Hermione could see a Ron giving a faint smile. He then left the room without saying another word.**

* * *

_

That night, Hermione had the hardest time falling to sleep. She would toss and turn, but not be able to find a comfortable position. And when she finally fell to sleep, Hermione kept waking up, drenched in sweat after dreaming about her trying to get away from her father. Fed up, Hermione looked at the clock that was next to her on the bedside table. It was 3:30 in the morning. With a big yawn, she got up and walked to the closet. She pulled out a plaid house robe, and wrapped it around her tightly, trying to get rid of the chills that were running over her body. With yet another yawn, Hermione walked out of the room, and turned right, heading toward the kitchen. Once she reached the top of the steps, she looked down into the kitchen. Sitting at the small, kitchen table, Hermione could faintly make out a red head of hair. She knew that this was one of the Weasley's, but she couldn't see the person's face.

Hermione quietly tiptoed down the steps, not wanting to startle the person. But, on the last step, Hermione tripped over her own feet, and fell to the ground, causing the person at the table to jerk around quickly.

Hermione got up quickly, blushing from her clumsiness. " Ron, what are you doing up this late?" Hermione asked, sitting down in the seat next to Ron. Ron shrugged,

" I couldn't sleep." He said, adjusting his seat uncomfortably. " What are you doing up so late?" Ron questioned back. Hermione shrugged as well. " I couldn't sleep either. You know. It's kind of been a rough day. Hasn't it?" She asked.

" I know. I am really sorry about what your father did to you." Ron said sympathetically, placing his hand on Hermione's .

"There's no need for you to be sorry. It's already did and done. He is a horrible person that did and does horrible things. And no words or gratitude toward me can change that."Hermione said. Ron frowned, and looked down at his hands, " But it sure does help." Hermione added, kissing Ron on the cheek. At this, Ron blushed deeper than the color of his hair. Hermione smiled, "Let's change the subject." Hermione suggested, getting up.

" Okay, what do you want to talk about?" Ron asked, smiling.

" I don't know. What have you done this summer?" Hermione asked, pulling out her wand she shot a spell at two coffee cups across the room which landed in front of them. She then pointed inside of the cup and muttered something, and hot, black coffee came streaming out of the end of her wand. " Coffee?"

" How about butterbear?" Ron asked, stroking his chin.

" Coming right up." Hermione said. This time, she pointed at Ron's cup, and butterbear shot from the end of her wand. " Now, how was your summer?" Hermione asked again.

Ron sighed, putting down his butterbear that he had already taken a sip out of. " Let's see. Every day I start my morning off by doing a lot of nothing. After lunch I do a whole lot of nothing. Then, I eat dinner, and do some more of nothing. And I end my day of boredom by doing a whole lot of nothing." Ron said matter-of-factly, nodding his head. Hermione smiled broadly, " That sounds like fun."

" Fun would be the LAST word used in describing my summer." Ron said, also smiling. " Other than your father being a complete arse, how was the rest of your summer?" Ron asked nervously, not wanting Hermione to get upset at his question.

" Well, It actually wasn't that shitty after all." Hermione stated, " A few weeks ago, I met this guy, Chris, at the muggle mall." Hermione said, taking a sip of her coffee. The seconds the words came out of her mouth, Ron's stomach tied in knots. Hermione went on, " He was really sweet and kind. But, a few days after we started to date, I found out that he had a record with the police." Hermione added. At this, Ron gave an internal sigh of relief.

" Wait, what's a police?" Ron asked with a confused look on his face. Hermione giggled at his facial expression. And she just couldn't stop.

" What?" Ron asked both confused, and amused.

" Your . . . face." Hermione managed to say through a fit of laughs.

" What about me face?" Ron asked worriedly, " Do I have like a bogey or something?" He asked, brushing at his nose furiously. Hermione shook her head, still laughing uncontrollably. Ron grinned, watching Hermione.

Finally, once she had calmed down, she smiled, " I really have missed both you and Harry so much." Hermione said, resting her head on Ron shoulder. " By the way, where is Harry? Have you kept in touch with him over the summer?" She asked, looking up at Ron. " I have only written to Harry once. He must be miserable, stuck with the Dursley's."

" Yeah, I have actually written to him a few times. He said that the Dursley's got so sick of him that they sent him to camp for a week. He actually had to cook, and get dirty!" Ron said, disgusted that Harry would have to do such a thing.

" Hey, I've got an idea! How about we go visit him tomorrow?" Hermione asked excitedly, lifting up her head.

" You mean today?" Ron asked jokingly.

" Huh?"

" Well, it is the morning, so it is technically 'today'" Ron stated.

"You egghead." Hermione said, hitting him in the arm. " It is too early for me to think." Ron gave her a mischievous look. " Okay, I'll ask Harry if we can go visit him TODAY." Ron said, nodding his head.

" Great!" Hermione said with a yawn, " Well, I think I'm going to get a few hours of sleep before morning." Hermione said lazily, getting up.

"Hermione, it already is morning." Ron said. " You realize that's twice in one day that I have outsmarted you? I thought you were the smart one." Ron said with a grin. Hermione just stared at him,

" Shut up."

" Fine, be that way." Ron joked, "I'm going back to bed." With that, he jumped out of his chair and stormed up the stairs.

Hermione watched him leave. She just shook her head and grinned. She then walked up the steps to her room to get a few more hours of sleep.

* * *

" Rise and Shine 'Mione!"

Hermione opened her eyes to find someone standing above her, not two inches from her face. She gasped, " Harry! What are you doing here?" Hermione exclaimed, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. This was difficult, considering Harry was over a foot taller that Hermione.

Harry was definitely one of the most attractive seventh years at Hogwarts. Most girls found his messy hair, dazzling green eyes, and broad features very attractive. But Hermione just couldn't see Harry in that manner. Hermione thought of Harry as the caring brother that she never had. And same goes with Ron. But, Ron was quite different from Harry. Although he was quite handsome, most girls found him as more of a 'Friend'.

Harry was almost knocked over by Hermione's hug. " Well, early this morning Ronny-boy owled me, and told me what had happened to you. I just had to come see how you are doing." Harry said, returning the hug.

" How did you get away from the Dursley's?" Hermione asked, releasing Harry.

" All I had to do was put a few pillows under my covers, put a charm on it to make it sound like my snoring, and reset all of the clocks back in the house to give me a few more hours with you and Ron." Harry shrugged, " And, besides. It's not like they would miss me if they new I was gone." Harry then walked Hermione over to the bed, and they both sat on the bed. " Okay, enough about me. I came here to see you. So, what happened?"

Hermione sighed, and looked away from Harry's caring, compassionate face. " He tried to hurt me again. But, this time I managed to get my wand from him, and escape. But, I was hardly able to make it to the fireplace. I just felt so trapped, and alone." Tears filled her eyes, and she tried to wipe the tears away, but they managed to escape, and fall down her face. " I hate that man, and I am never going back there! He is the most disgusting, cruel, dangerous . . . " Hermione was lost for words. Harry moved right next to her, and put his arm around her, pulling her closer.

" Shhh. It's okay. It will all be okay . . . " Harry said softly, letting Hermione cry on his shoulder.

For a few minutes, they just sat there in silence. Hermione's sniffles were the only sounds in the room. Suddenly, Hermione lifted her head and wiped away her tears. " Harry, thank you so much for caring about me." Hermione said, giving Harry a gentle hug.

Harry looked down at Hermione, " Hermione, you know that Ron and I will always be there for you when you need us."

Hermione smiled, " I know you will. And I will always be there for you guys." Hermione sighed. Standing up, she stretched out her arms and legs.

Harry jumped up quickly, " How about I race you to breakfast?"

" You're on." Hermione said with a grin.

" Okay, on three. Ready? One...two..."

" THREE!" Hermione yelled, taking a head start, she ran out the door.

" Hey, wait! Not fair!" Harry said running after her. Hermione looked over her shoulder to find Harry only a few feet behind her. A second later, he had dodged in front of her.

" I don't think so." Hermione said. She grabbed the back of his shirt, and pulled him back. Then, she made him turn toward her, and she kicked him in the nuts. With a painful moan, he fell to the ground. With a large grin, Hermione walked calmly the rest of the way to the kitchen, not looking back at Harry.

**A/n: Thanks for reading, plz pzl plz review!**


	4. Ch4: Good News

In Her Eyes

Madammarauder

**Ch4: Good News!**

_Previous:_

_Hermione sighed, and looked away from Harry's caring, compassionate face. " He tried to hurt me again. But, this time I managed to get my wand from him, and escape. But, I was hardly able to make it to the fireplace. I just felt so trapped, and alone." Tears filled her eyes, and she tried to wipe the tears away, but they managed to escape, and fall down her face. " I hate that man, and I am never going back there! He is the most disgusting, cruel, dangerous . . . " Hermione was lost for words. Harry moved right next to her, and put his arm around her, pulling her closer._

_" Shhh. It's okay. It will all be okay . . . " Harry said softly, letting Hermione cry on his shoulder_

_

* * *

_

Hermione walked calmly into the kitchen. Sitting around the table was the whole Weasley family. All except for Ginny, who had spent the night at a friend's house, and Mr. Weasley, who had left for work already.

" Good morning, Hermione, dear." Mrs. Weasley said, looking up from the dishes. " What would you like for breakfast?" She asked, drying off a large, rusty pot.

" Umm . . . " Hermione pondered.

" Well," Mrs. Weasley interrupted, " I can make you eggs, pancakes, sausage, a biscuit, waffles . . . "

This time, Hermione cut Mrs. Weasley off, " I'll take a waffle, please." She said with a grin.

" Coming right up." Mrs. Weasley replied, pointing at a plate across the kitchen. The plate soared in front of Hermione. Not a second later, a pile of steaming waffles filled the plate.

" Thank you, Mrs. Weasley." Hermione said, grabbing a fork, she started to shove the waffles down her throat.

" Geez, 'Mione. You must be hungry." Ron said, watching Hermione eat.

" Yeah," George said, " She's like a cannibalistic man who hasn't eaten in months."

" You're right," Fred agreed, "She's a pig."

" Shove it up your arse, the both of you." Ron said angrily, " I liked you better when you were away at the joke shop."

" Hey," Mrs. Weasley said, pointing at Ron, "Act like a sophisticated adult."

" Yeah, Ron." Fred said, " Act like a sophisticated adult." Once Mrs. Weasley had turned around completely, Fred started sticking his tongue out at Ron like a three-year old. Then, Ron gave Fred the finger. Hermione started to giggle hysterically.

" Mommy!" George said, making his voice sound like a five year old's, " Ronny just gave Freddy the bird!"

" Now, boys," Mrs. Weasley said angrily, waving the steak knife that she was cleaning at them," Stop it!"

" Wow." Harry said as he walked down the steps, apparently recovered, " What have I missed?"

" Oh, nothing." Hermione said, still in a fit of giggles. Suddenly, there was a loud THUNK on the window beside above the kitchen sink.

" What the bloody hell was that?" George asked, jumping up in shock. Ron walked over to the window, and swung it open. A few seconds later, a small creature came whizzing through the kitchen.

" Pig!" Ron yelled, " Would you settle down?"He said, frantically trying to catch and control the tiny owl. Finally, he managed to get the tiny creature in his firm grasp. " You'd think that after a few years with us, he would calm down!"

"Wait," Harry said, " he's got mail." Mrs. Weasley said, Pig who was desperately trying to escape Ron's tight embrace.

" They're from Hogwarts." Mrs. Weasley said, untying the letter from the owl's skinny leg.

"Wow," Mrs. Weasley said, holding one of the letters in her hand, "This one's heavy. And it's . . . Hermione's." She said, tossing her the letter. Hermione instantly knew why her letter was so heavy. She frantically ripped open the letter, and poured out its contents. With a loud THUD a shinny badge lay in front of her on the table. She picked it up quickly and read the inscription on the front. It read, HOGWARTS HEAD GIRL! Hermione was ecstatic,

" I'm head girl!" Hermione exclaimed, jumping up and down, " I'm head girl! Look." She said, tossing the badge to Ron.

" Congratulations, Hermione!" Ron said, reading the badge for himself, and then he tossed it to Harry.

" Weah, 'Mione, congrapuwations." Harry said with a mouthful of bacon in his mouth, catching the badge with his non greasy hand. " I wonder who Head Boy is." Harry said, swallowing his mouthful of bacon.

" I don't know." Hermione said, " As long as it isn't Malfoy, or any of the Slytherins." Hermione said, disgusted at the thought of having to be paired with a Slytherin for the rest of the year.

"I'm glad I don't have to go back there." George sighed, " we got in so much trouble, all I ever saw was the detention room with Professor McGonagall."

" Well," Hermione said, " If you had actually tried, I bet you would have liked Hogwarts."

"Psch." Fred grunted, " That would be the day." Harry laughed, and looked down at his watch.

"Oh, shit!" Harry said, " I've got to go. The Dursley's will realize I'm gone in about an hour. I've got to get back, and be there when they wake up!" With that, Harry rushed over to the fireplace, and grabbed a handful of floo powder, " Hermione, Ron. Could you guys get my books for me? I will pay you back at school." Harry said, looking back at them.

" Sure." Hermione and Ron both answered.

"Thanks." Harry said, turning to face the green flames, " THE DURSLEY'S!"

A/n : I know, this chapter is really short. But, the next one will be longer, i promise. PLZ review!


	5. Ch5: Gift Swapping

In Her Eyes

Madammarauder

**Ch4: Gift Swapping**

_Previous:_

_"Wow," Mrs. Weasley said, holding one of the letters in her hand, "This one's heavy. And it's . . . Hermione's." She said, tossing her the letter. Hermione instantly knew why her letter was so heavy. She frantically ripped open the letter, and poured out its contents. With a loud THUD a shinny badge lay in front of her on the table. She picked it up quickly and read the inscription on the front. It read, HOGWARTS HEAD GIRL! Hermione was ecstatic,

* * *

_

"Where to next?" Ron asked. Ron and Hermione were walking down the streets of Diagon Alley, buying new school supplies for themselves, and Harry, who had asked them to, because the Dursley's wouldn't let him leave the house. ( Still not knowing that Harry had snuck out the day before.)

" Well, we've already gotten all of our books, and Harry's. So, I think we should just keep walking around for a few minutes." Hermione suggested, setting down the bags of books, quills, and parchment next to her.

Ron shrugged, and also set down his bags. " Wait. I have a better idea. How 'bout we go and buy each other gifts? Just to preoccupy us."

" Sounds good." Hermione stated, " But, it can't cost any more than ten galleons."

" Okay," Ron grinned, looking at his watch, "I'll meet you back here, " Ron said, pointing at the bench in front of Honeydukes, " at eleven thirty."

" Okay, " Hermione exclaimed," see you then!" With that, she picked up her bags, turned around, and disappeared into the bustling crowd, leaving Ron behind.

Ron smiled. He loved spending time with Hermione. Whenever he did, it was like nothing else mattered. He wouldn't rather be anywhere else.

Suddenly, he finally came back to reality. He looked down at his watch, " Bloody hell." He said angrily, realizing that he only had thirty minutes to find Hermione a cheap, but decent gift. Not a moment later, Ron was running through the crowd, looking for the one store that he knew Hermione would love.

Hermione, unlike Ron, walked calmly past stores, silently vetoing most stores of which she wouldn't be able to find Ron's gift. Ron was interested in several things. There wasn't anything Ron disliked. Well, maybe spiders, Potions, books, and pretty much anything that required him to do mind work. So, looking for a gift for Ron was quite a difficult task.

" Darla's Dress Robes." Hermione read on a sign over, ( you guessed it ) a fancy dress robe store. " No. " Hermione thought to herself, "Too pricey." She kept walking down the roads of Diagon Alley, looking through te windows for anything that caught her eye of which Ron would like.

" Merlin's Markings." Hermione read over a dark, creepy store that just shrieked **DANGER**. Hermione instantly rejected, not wanting to even step foot in that shop. So, she kept on walking.

" Nick's Knickknacks." Hermione read with a grin, " Perfect!"

When she opened the door, the bell above it rang furiously. Without a doubt the bell was able to let someone in the back of the store know that someone had entered. Hermione looked around the store. There were shelves, and shelves filled with random objects. Such as dungbombs, laughing lozenges, farting fritters, etc. But, Hermione was distracted when a chubby, jolly little man came waddling out of a closet in the back of the store. Carrying, what seemed to be, a box of ( you guessed it) Knickknacks.

" Well, hello." He said cheerfully, " My name is Nick Knickerbocker, owner of this here store. He said proudly, " Is there anything that I could help you find?" He asked Hermione, walking behind the counter at the front of the store, he placed the box down.

" Oh, I am just looking for a gift for a friend." Hermione said kindly, looking at the man. " But, thank you anyway."

" No problem." The man said as he started to rummage through the box.

Hermione turned her back on the man, and started to walk along the aisles of shelves. When, finally, one caught her attention. It was labeled _COMMUNICATION DEVICES_, in big, bold letters. She decided to look through it.

Her eyes skimmed over the gadgets. There were many different shapes and sized of devices. But, there were three, slender, red devices that really caught her attention. The label underneath the objects said that they were called _QUIET QUILLS_. Beside of the label was a brief description of what the object did. It said,

_This object is one of the most worldly-wide sold. Whenever one uses the quill, their message will appear on the other quill's owner's parchment. But, when a person who doesn't own one of these three quills tries to read the note, it will automatically erase the message. It is extremely handy to use during lessons when you are too bored to listen to the professor, and you want to talk to your buddies._

Hermione grinned at the summary. She somehow knew that the nice, elderly owner of the store had written the description. Hermione picked up the three quills, and examined them. Then, she noticed the price tag dangling from the tip of one of them. They were seven galleons.

" Perfect" Hermione thought to herself, " I'll have just enough money to bye Ron something at Honeydukes." Hermione looked at the clock above the entrance of the store. She gasped. She only had ten minutes to get to Honeydukes, find something for Ron ( Which wouldn't be that hard, considering that he loved every type of sweet,) and get back to the bench. With that, she grabbed the pens, purchased her items, and rushed out of the store, briefly thanking the owner for his kindness.

Ron rushed past stores, looking through the windows as he passed them to see if there was anything that Hermione might like. He rushed past a lingerie store, and then stopped in his tracks. He then backed up to look at the display. Remembering that he only had a little bit of time to get Hermione a gift, he kept marching down the streets.

The next store he passed, he desperately wanted to go into, _Quidditch Extravaganza _. But, he knew that Hermione wasn't too interested in Quidditch. Meaning that she probably wouldn't want anything to do with Quidditch. Stubbornly, he moved on. The next store he stopped at he knew that if he couldn't find something in there that Hermione wouldn't like in it, then he wasn't looking hard enough. The store was called Bizarre Books.

He walked inside to find what he expected. A quiet, stuffy, and humid room full of books. This store greatly reminded him of Hogwarts school library. Behind the counter was a petite, stern looking old woman. She was wearing a very plain dress, her white/gray hair was pulled back in a tight bun, and she had a pair of glasses sitting on the brim of her nose.

" Can I help you?" She asked grouchily, looking up from her book at Ron.

" No ma'am." Ron said nervously with a gulp.

" Good." She stated, looking back down at her book.

" Okay." Ron whispered, only loud enough so that he could hear it. He then turned his back on the woman, and looked at the titles of the many bookshelves in the semi-sized room. He knew that Hermione,(crazily,) loved every subject at Hogwarts. All except for Potions and Divination. Then, the bookshelf labeled, _MAGIC HISTORY_, caught his attention. He brushed his finger across the leather spines of the old books. When he saw one in particular that caught his eye. The book was easily the oldest on the whole bookshelf, and easily one of the oldest in the whole library. Its pages were yellowing in time, and its spine was worn out at too about the point to where it was about to fall apart. But, through the rips and tares, he could scarcely read the title of the book, _Magic From the Beginning._ Ron pulled out the book, careful not to damage it. He carefully opened the book and skimmed the first few lines. Automatically, he knew that Hermione would love the book because of all of the information that it held about Magic's past.

" Perfect!" Ron whispered enthusiastically, looking at the price of the book, it was only nine galleons. Apprehensively, Ron walked to the counter to pay for the book. Without looking up at Ron, she took the book off of the counter-top. While she rang up the price, Ron looked beside the counter to a table with beautiful, handmade bookmarks spread out on top. Ron walked over to the table, and examined the bookmarks. There was one that caught his attention. It was a woven with golden thread, and it had silver tassels running from the end. Ron looked at the price that was dangling from it. It was two galleons. Ron, without pondering for another moment, grabbed the bookmark, and placed it on the counter as well. Once again, the lady took it without looking up at Ron. Once she was finished ringing up the book and the bookmark, she placed it into a large, paper bag.

" That will be eleven galleons." She said, thrusting her palm in front of Ron's face.

" Here." Ron said stubbornly, putting the galleons in her hand, a little aggressively. Then he grabbed his bag and turned to the door, " Have a nice day." He said rudely, walking out of the store. Ron was quite happy with his purchase. And he hoped that Hermione would like it. She didn't need to know that he barely spent over the limit of ten galleons.

" Hey! Ron, over here!" Hermione said, waving her arms at Ron. Ron spotted her and grinned, waving back to her. Ron then dodged all of the pedestrians trying to push past him. Ron felt like a fish flowing upstream.

" Here you go." Hermione said, placing the bag of gifts in Ron's lap, who had taken his sea t right next to her. Ron opened the bag, and tipped it over, the quills and chocolate frogs that Hermione had also gotten for him falling out.

" It's . . . great." Ron said both amused and confused, picking up the quills, " What are they?" He asked, turning the quills over and over, expecting to see a label.

" Well." Hermione said cheerfully, " these quills are for us to communicate. When you write on a piece of parchment with the quills, the message will appear on the other quill's owner's parchment." Hermione said excitedly, " And the best part is, is that when someone who doesn't own one of these quills tries to read the message, the note immediately disappears." She said, taking a quill for herself.

" That's awesome!" Ron said, looking at the quill, now, as if it were made of gold, " Here you go." He said, giving Hermione a quill. " I'm guessing the other quill is for Harry?" He asked looking at the second quill in his hands.

" Yep." Hermione said, putting her own quill in her bag.

" Okay, " Ron said, placing the bag in Hermione's lap, " And this is for you."

Hermione gasped, " Geez, do you have a dead body in here or something?" She asked, surprised by the weight of the bag. Ron shook his head, " Nope."

Hermione opened the bag, and carefully pulled out the book. " Wow." She said, staring at the book in awe, " This is awesome!" She said, opening the book, and skimming the first few lines.

" Oh, wait." Ron said, pointing at the bag, " There's one more thing."

Hermione looked in the bag, and her eyes widened when she saw the book mark, " It's beautiful!" Hermione said, holding the bookmark as Ron had with the quills.

" Thanks, Ron." She said, giving Ron a hug.

" No problem." He replied, returning the hug, " And thanks for the quills." He said, letting go of Hermione, " And the chocolate frogs!" He added, remembering the candy.

" No problem." Hermione replied with a grin. " Well, I guess we'd better be getting back to the burrow. We will want to get plenty of rest, considering we are going back to school tomorrow." She said, standing up. Ron grabbed all of his bags and stood up too.

" Yeah, I am so excited. This is going to be our last first day at Hogwarts." Ron said with a sigh.

" Yeah, I know." Hermione said, grabbing her bags, " I really am going to miss Hogwarts." She said. Then, Hermione and Ron made their way back to the burrow after a fun day of shopping.

**A/n: See, I told you this chapter would be longer. Okay, do i have to get on my hands and knees to BEG you to review? HUH?**


	6. Ch6: Bad News

In Her Eyes

Madammarauder

**Ch6: Bad News**

_Previous:_

_I. Ron shrugged, and also set down his bags. " Wait. I have a better idea. How 'bout we go and buy each other gifts? Just to preoccupy us."_

_" Sounds good." Hermione stated, " But, it can't cost any more than ten galleons."_

_" Okay," Ron grinned, looking at his watch, "I'll meet you back here, " Ron said, pointing at the bench in front of Honeydukes, " at eleven thirty."_

_II." Thanks, Ron." She said, giving Ron a hug._

_" No problem." He replied, returning the hug, " And thanks for the quills." He said, letting go of Hermione, " And the chocolate frogs!" He added, remembering the candy._

_" No problem." Hermione replied with a grin. " Well, I guess we'd better be getting back to the burrow. We will want to get plenty of rest, considering we are going back to school tomorrow." She said, standing up. Ron grabbed all of his bags and stood up too._

_" Yeah, I am so excited. This is going to be our last first day at Hogwarts." Ron said with a sigh._

_" Yeah, I know." Hermione said, grabbing her bags, " I really am going to miss Hogwarts." She said. Then, Hermione and Ron made their way back to the burrow after a fun day of shopping_.

* * *

The strong smell of smoke filled the noses of all of the people waiting to board the Hogwarts Express. Seeing the huge, scarlet train made all of the seventh years feel a sense of both happiness, because they were going back to Hogwarts to see al of their friends. But, they were also filled with a sense of sadness, because it was their final year at Hogwarts, and their final year with friends that you may never see again.

Finally, the cabin doors of the express slid open, signaling that is was time to board the train. Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Harry turned to say their good-byes to Mrs. Weasley. With a mournful sigh, se embraced the four of them in a vein popping hug. Once she finally released then, she turned to them individually to say good-bye.

" Ron," Mrs. Weasley said thought muffled cries that she was trying to hold back, " It's your last year at Hogwarts. So, please, don't get into any trouble, try your hardest, and make me proud." With that, she gave Ron a hug and a kiss.

" Bye, mum." Ron said, returning the hug. Then, he turned and stepped up onto the train. Next, Mrs. Weasley turned to Ginny, and smiled,

"Now, Ginny." Mrs. Weasley said, taking Ginny's hands, "You take care of yourself, and keep your brother in line." Mrs. Weasley said. Then she leaned forward and whispered in her ear, " And, if he doesn't cooperate, threaten him by telling him that I will send him a howler."

Ginny laughed," No problem." With that, she gave Mrs. Weasley a hug, and followed Ron on the train, "Hey, RON!" She yelled sternly. Then she looked over her shoulder and winked at her mum. Then, Mrs. Weasley looked up with all seriousness into Harry's bright, emerald eyes.

" Harry," she said worriedly, "please stay safe this year. With all that you have been through, I don't want anything more to happen to you. And remember not to let anyone give you any trouble.( Referring to Voldemort).

Harry smiled, "He's have to get through Dumbledore first." With that Mrs. Weasley gave Harry a kiss on the cheek, and a hug. And then watched him follow Ginny and Ron on the train.

Finally, Mrs. Weasley turned to Hermione, and put her arms on Hermione's shoulders, grabbing her attention.

" Hermione," Mrs. Weasley said, tears filling the brim of his eyes, "I know you've had a horrible last few weeks. Better yet, last few years, and I want you to know that whenever you need somebody, we are always here for you." Mrs. Weasley said pointing to herself. Then she gave Hermione a big hug, and let her board the train.

Hermione walked down the bustling halls of the train, pulling her large trunk behind her. (Along with Krookshanks).

" Hermione!" Someone yelled from inside fo the compartment that she had just passed, "In here!" Hermione looked inside to find none other that Harry and Ron. Ron stood up, and rushed over to Hermione, helping her with her trunk. Suddenly, with a blast of the horn, the Hogwarts Express started to move. Gaining speed as the moment passed. Ron, Harry, and Hermione rushed over to the window, and unlocked it. Poking their heads out, they waved good-bye to Mrs. Weasley, who was waving enthusiastically back.

Once Mrs. Weasley was well out of sight, Harry, Hermione, and Ron pulled their heads back inside of the train, and sat back down.

"This is so depressing." Hermione said with a sigh, "Can you believe that this is our last year at Hogwarts?"

Harry shook his head, "The thing I'm going to miss the most will be quidditch."

"Yeah," Ron agreed, "I will also-" Hermione jumped up quickly, cutting Ron off.

"Holy crap!" She screamed, looking at her watch."I have to be in the Prefects compartment in fifteen minutes!"She said frantically rummaging through her trunk, pulling out her Head Girl badge.

" Wait," Harry said, looking at Hermione with a confused look on his face, "If you have to be there in fifteen minutes, why are you freaking out?"

Hermione looked at Harry as if he were an egghead, "Because I'm late! Being on time is late, and being there early is being there on time!"

Harry opened his mouth to respond, but she cut him off,

"I've got to go." With that, Hermione rushed out of the compartment before either one of them could say a thing.

" Well," Ron said with a sigh, "I hope this head girls thing doesn't get to her head."

Hermione ran down the hall, dodging other students who were just mingling throughout the hallway. Then, she reached the front of the train where the prefects and the Head girl and head boy were supposed to meet.

With a long sigh to try to help her calm down, and catch her breath, Hermione slid open the door to the room.

The room was completely empty when Hermione looked around. There were several seats bunched up in front of a blackboard, and there was also a food table filled with deserts, fruits, vegetables, and about every other food imaginable. Hermione started to reach for an apple, but then she was surprised when someone came up behind her, and tapped her on the shoulder.

Hermione jerked around to see who had surprised her.

" MALFOY?" Hermione asked in total shock, looking at Malfoy. Since the firs time Hermione had ever seen Malfoy, his rat face had transformed into quite a handsome one when he began to mature more. And, he had grown taller, and a lot muscular from Quidditch as a Seeker on Slytherin Quidditch team. Him, and Hermione, Ron, and Harry had been the biggest rivalries sense the beginning of their first year at Hogwarts. Malfoy would always make fun of Ron because he wasn't as rich as him, and Harry, well just because, and Hermione because she wasn't a pureblood wizard. But, he was still the slimy git that they had always known.

" GRANGER?" Draco Malfoy asked, looking at Hermione in disbelief. " What happened to your big hair, and your big teeth?" Malfoy asked, shocked at how Hermione's looks had changed ( In a great way), examining Hermione. Hermione was a little uncomfortable having Malfoy look at her in that way.

"I learned a spell to make them smaller and straighter," Hermione said, flattered that SOMEONE had noticed that she had straightened her hair ( somewhat) straighter, and made her teeth straighter and smaller. When Hermione said this, Malfoy didn't know she was talking about her teeth, so he looked at her breasts curiously.

" How's you do that?" Malfoy asked, still looking at her boobs. Hermione noticed that he was doing so and added,

" I mean my teeth!

Malfoy was brought back to reality when she brought her voice up to a scream.

" Now." Hermione said, calming down knowing that Malfoy wasn't staring at her breasts." What are you doing in here?"

"Well, isn't this where Head Boys are supposed to meet?" Malfoy asked, knowing the answer.

" Wait!" Hermione exclaimed in disbelief, and shock. " YOU'RE head boy?"

"Yeah." Malfoy said with a smirk on his face," What, mudblood. Do you have a problem with that?" Hermione hated when Malfoy referred to her as a mudblood, but she had gotten used to it over the last six years.

" No," Hermione said pitifully, shaking her head, "Do you have a problem with me being Head Girl? I bet you were disappointed when Pansy Parkinson didn't make Head Girl?"

" Actually," Malfoy said, trying to find Hermione's expression,"We ended that at the end of last year. We just decided that we should just be friends." Malfoy said. Now, not looking at Hermione directly." And, no. I don't have a problem with you being Head Girl." He said, actually managing to smile nicely without that ugly, evil smirk.

"Good." Hermione said, now rocking back and forth on her toes.

" Yeah, good." Malfoy said, crossing his arms, he too started to rock back and forth. They both stood in the compartment in silence, when the prefects came and saved them.

Each set of prefects walked sheepishly into the compartment. Hermione looked over at Malfoy, looking at him as if asking what to do. He smirked at the fact that Hermione Granger didn't know what to do, for once. She then gave him an evil glare. As if a danger sign, Malfoy looked around for something that would tell them what to do. Happily, there was a piece of parchment sitting at the table across the room that Malfoy could scarcely see the writing on. But, he knew that it had to be for them. Quickly, he ran over to the table and grabbed the piece of parchment. e noticed that the Backside of the parchment read _Head Girl & Head Boy. _He quickly rushed over to Hermione and shoved the paper in her hands. She took it gladly, and started to skim through it.

" Well," Hermione said, clearing her throat." Good morning, everybody." Hermione said, looking up from the list to all of the prefects that had taken there seats in front of the blackboard."As some of you, your job as a prefect is to help out the teachers and Professor Dumbledore in any way that is needed. Also, you know you are needed to patrol every night. Each of you in different shifts." Hermione said, directing to the piece of parchment in Malfoy's hand.

"Oh, right." Malfoy said, flipping the paper over, he looked at the list of name of people who would be working in each group, and what their shifts were."For Gryffindor, Judy and Scott will be working from nine o'clock until ten..."

"That wasn't so bad." Hermione stated as she was about to leave, and all of the prefects had left.

"Yeah," Malfoy joked,"As Hell isn't bad to Heaven." He said, looking at Hermione to see her reaction. He expected to see her gasp, or have a shocked look on he face after he had sworn, but, on the contrary, she was smiling.

" That's true." she said, smiling, " But, I have to go and find Ron and Harry."

"Augh," Malfoy said, smirking, once again,"Weasleby, and Pottey. I haven't seen them yet."

" Shove it up your arse, Malfoy." Hermione said, her smile turning into a scowl, not liking Malfoy talking about Ron and Harry. With that, she stormed out of the compartment, leaving Malfoy in shock.

**A/n: Thanks again for reading and reviewing ( Though I am okay with a few reviews, I would LOVE more! Wink Wink :-)**


	7. Ch7: Back to Hogwarts

In Her Eyes

Madammarauder

Ch7: Back To Hogwarts

_Previous:_

_" MALFOY?" Hermione asked in total shock, looking at Malfoy. Since the firs time Hermione had ever seen Malfoy, his rat face had transformed into quite a handsome one when he began to mature more. And, he had grown taller, and a lot muscular from Quidditch as a Seeker on Slytherin Quidditch team. Him and Hermione, Ron, and Harry had been the biggest rivalries sense the beginning of their first year at Hogwarts. Malfoy would always make fun of Ron because he wasn't as rich as him, and Harry, well just because. And Hermione because she wasn't a pureblood wizard like himself . But, he was still the slimy git that they had always known._

_" GRANGER?" Draco Malfoy asked, looking at Hermione in disbelief. " What happened to your big hair, and your big teeth?" Malfoy asked, shocked at how Hermione's looks had changed ( In a great way), examining Hermione. Hermione was a little uncomfortable having Malfoy look at her in that way._

_"I learned a spell to make them smaller and straighter," Hermione said, flattered that SOMEONE had noticed that she had straightened her hair ( somewhat) straighter, and made her teeth straighter and smaller. When Hermione said this, Malfoy didn't know she was talking about her teeth, so he looked at her breasts curiously._

_" How's you do that?" Malfoy asked, still looking at her boobs. Hermione noticed that he was doing so and added,_

_" I mean my teeth!_

_Malfoy was brought back to reality when she brought her voice up to a scream._

_" Now." Hermione said, calming down knowing that Malfoy wasn't staring at her breasts." What are you doing in here?"_

_"Well, isn't this where Head Boys are supposed to meet?" Malfoy asked, knowing the answer._

_" Wait!" Hermione exclaimed in disbelief, and shock. " YOU'RE head boy?"_

_"Yeah." Malfoy said with a smirk on his face," What, mudblood. Do you have a problem with that?" Hermione hated when Malfoy referred to her as a mudblood, but she had gotten used to it over the past six years.

* * *

_

"WHAT?" Harry exclaimed jumping up after Hermione had told him the bad news.

"You mean to tell me that you are going to be stuck with MALFOY all year?" Ron asked in complete and total shock.

"Yep." Hermione said, with pursed lips. "It is going to be hell. I can already see him making fun of me, and making my Head Girl job as hard as possible!" She moaned, sitting down next to Ron, resting her head in her hands miserably. "I think I might tell Dumbledore I am not up to it. If losing my Head Girl job is the price to pay to not be stuck with _him, _then that's fine." She said, walking over to the door of the compartment, about to go and find one of the teachers to tell them.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Harry said, jumping up. He then grabbed both of Hermione's shoulders, and picked her up, setting her next to Ron.

"Augh!" She sighed. "Fine. I'll keep the job. But if that idiot even makes one rude remark, then I am DONE." She finished, slashing her hand through the air as if cutting it, signaling her role as Head Girl if Malfoy would be his usual git.

"Now, Hermione." Ron said, turning to face her, "You know that he is going to say SOMETHING. Just try to ignore him. And, you have worked so hard to try to get this position, don't let HIM ruin it for you."He said, patting her on the shoulder.

"F..i...n...e." Hermione moaned, standing up." I'm going to get my robe on. We should be there any minute." With that she reached inside her trunk, and pulled out her robe. " And, besides. I really have to go to the bathroom." Not a second later, she had left the compartment, leaving Harry and Ron alone.

"We're here." Harry said, looking outside of the window at the beautiful castle grounds. He then walked back over to where his trunk, and Hedwig (his owl) were seated.

"I am so excited." Hermione said enthusiastically, cradling Crookshanks in her arms. She had cheered up about the whole "Malfoy Head Boy" thing. Then she suddenly became really sad, and frowned. " And I'm also depressed. I mean that this is our last year at Hogwarts. And this is the last time that we are going to be leaving this bus to go back to Hogwarts . . . " She kept going on as her, Ron, and Harry walked out of their compartment, pulling their trunks after them.

Harry laughed at Hermione's sudden mood swing, " P.M.S?" He asked Ron, only loud enough that Ron could hear.

"Yeah." Ron laughed, following Harry and Hermione out of the compartment, closing the door behind him.

They fought their way through the bustling crowds, and managed to get off of the train.

"Phew." Harry said, out of breath. Holding Hedwig's cage under one arm, "Let's hurry and get on the carriage so that we can all get together." Harry suggested. Hermione and Ron both agreed, and walked up the steep hill to where the "Horseless carriages" were waiting. Harry smiled when he saw them. He was only able to see them because he had witnessed someone dying. So, he was one of few that could actually see them. Truthfully, they were quite ugly creatures. They were very scaley, and scarey looking, but they were very sweet creatures. Extending his hand, Harry went over to pet the animal. Once he was finished saying hello, Harry joined Harry and Ron in their own carriage.

"So," Ron said, placing Pig, and his trunk next to him, " When do you start Head Girl duties?" Ron asked, looking over at Hermione.

:Well, Professor Dumbledore should be telling me and Malfoy what and when are jobs are to be. But, in the mean time, I want to spend as much time with the two of you as possible." Hermione said with a grin, "That's because I won't have all that much time to spend with you when my Head Girl job starts." She said with a frown. Harry and Ron smiled.

They were quiet in thought as the four of them rode their way up to Hogwarts. The grounds were so beautiful that time of year. It was just the end of summer, and the trees were the most beautiful color. The lake shimmered from the late evening sunlight. Hermione sat and looked outside of the carriage, thinking about her summer. Her father was the worst part, obviously. But, she was glad that she got to spend so much time with Ron. She remembered the summer days when she was about five years old, and she, her mother, and her father would go down to the lake across town, and would swim and fish all day. The would always have the best time together. But that all changed when . . .

There was suddenly a harsh bump in the road, and the three of them practically jumped out of their seats. They both laughed, and smiled as Hogwarts castle came into view. It's old stone walls were the most beautiful and genuine of the old castle. Every window was light up in welcome to all of the students. It was the most stress relieving sight for everybody to see their home away from home, once again.

Once the carriage came to a halt, Harry, Hermione, and Ron pulled their trunks, ( And animals) along with them. Then, all of the second, third, fourth, fifth, sixth, and seventh years all crowded around the great oak doors that lead to the Entrance Hall. After a few moments of waiting, with lots of talk of excitement, the doors finally opened to let the students inside.

Everything was just as they had remembered it. The humongous walls were covered in paintings that greeted the students as they walked past, Finally, they got to the Great Hall. After a few moments of waiting there, the doors opened to reveal none other that Professor McGonagall standing in the doorway. She was still the same, old Professor McGonagall that Ron, Hermione, and Harry remembered. Her graying hair pulled back in a tight bun on the top of her head, and her face edged in a look of sternness. The same, centuries old, hat was placed on the top of her head, and it drooped as she stood there, examining the students.

"Good Evening, boys and girls. I expect you have all had a great summer," At this, Hermione gave a snort that only Harry and Ron could hear, "I am very glad to see all of you back here at Hogwarts. For some, it may be your last year at Hogwarts, and for others, it may just be another year. When we go into the Great Hall, I expect to take your seat at the appropriate house tables, and wait for the first year to come and join us. Then, Albu-, I mean Professor Dumbledore will be giving a brief speech." With that, she turned on heel, and marched backs into the Great Hall, all of the students following behind her.

The Great Hall was different every time the students saw it. This was because, for what the weather was outside, that was what the ceiling projected. That night, it was very clear, and under cast. Becoming darker by the moment. As they walked to their tables, the shrill of excitement from being back at Hogwarts, and with friends filled the entire room.

Professor Dumbledore stood up with his usual grin, and his twinkle in his eye. His white/gray hair was now, even longer. Grazing the top of his waistline. His long, pointed hat rested on top of his head, as his half moon spectacles lay on the brim of his nose. Harry, Hermione, and Ron all thought only utter respect, and kindness toward Professor Dumbledore. This was because of how kind he had been when they had screwed up. Though it always ended up for the better. Professor Dumbledore then clapped his hands together. Loudly enough for the whole room to go silent.

"Welcome back," He said, his voice very soft and gentle, "Welcome back all of you. I trust you have all had a great summer, and are looking forward to a great school year. Not, any second the first years should be joining us." Not a second later, the door opened, once again. Professor McGonagall had gone back into the halls to greet the first years. Now, she was leading all of the startled, young, and nervous students into the hall, and up to the front of the room.

Everyone at the tables watched as the little children walked into the room. Some looked very calm, and collected. While others were wearing a look of pure nausea. Hermione, Harry, and Ron smiled. They were all wondering if they had been that way when the were first years. That nervous, and small.

"Neah." They all thought to themselves. Finally, once all of the first years had all gathered around the Sorting Hat, the old, tattered hat started to burst into song. As the hat sang it's new version of the song, Hermione, Harry ,and Ron all turned to see who was wanting them. Of course, it was none other that Malfoy and his crew of idiots.

"Psssttt, Pottey!" Malfoy exclaimed, talking to Harry, " Have you had any mor hallucinations lately. I heard the hot weather really does something to someone's brain." He snickered, with a smirk on his face. Expectantly, all of his little groupies laughed along with him.

"Boy, Malfoy," Ron retaliated, " you must not have had anything go wrong, considering you have no brain to harm." This time, Harry, Hermione, and Ron gave the mimic of all of Malfoy's friends' laughs, or better yet, shrieks. Malfoy just rolled his eyes, and turned toward the front of the room, trying to pay attention to the hat.

Hermione laughed, "That was a good one Ron." Then she added, " Can you believe I have to be stuck with THAT," she said, thrusting her thumb over her shoulder, pointing to Malfoy, "all year?" Ron just shook his head.

"You are my hero if you can go through the whole school year without screaming, or absolutely going furious over being with him."

Hermione smiled, " Yeah." Then, she noticed that the hat had stopped its song. Now, it was time for the long task of the first years being sorted.

Professor McGonagall rolled out the list of names that were to be called in alphabetical order.

"Baker, Brittany!" She screamed out, looking through the crowd of students. Finally, a very petite brunette walked up and sat on the stool nervously. Her face was so white that she looked like she was about to faint. Finally the hat made its decision, and screamed out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

The whole Gryffindor table stood up in applause. Harry, Ron, and Hermione joined everybody else in the excitement. They all knew how great it felt when you have people that wanted you in their group. As the little girl took her seat, the coloring in her face came back again, and a large grin was spread from ear to ear.

Once the table had calmed down, the next person was called up, " Phillips, Christopher." Professor McGonagall announced, reading the name off of the list. An angry, big, bulky kid came waddling up his way to the stool. Everyone could hear the creaking of the stool as he sat on it. This time it took the hat a little longer to decide. But, finally, it screamed out, "Slytherin."

Unlike the Gryffindor, there were only a few claps to be heard from the unhappy, grouchy Slytherins. Professor Snape, Head of Slytherin House, was clapping silently, with a bored expression on his face.

All of the kids from A to Z were called. There had been thirteen kids all together that had been placed into Gryffindor. A few times while Hermione, Ron, and Harry were waiting for the sorting to be ended, and the food to appear, they would laugh at the loudness of their stomachs' grumbling for food.

"Well," Dumbledore said, standing up, " Congratulations to all of the first years, and we all welcome you to Hogwarts. There are a few rules. First of all, the Forbidden Forrest is strictly off limits to anyone and everyone. Unless accompanied by one of the staff members. The curfew every night is ten o'clock. If you are caught a prefect, a teacher, Mr. Filch, or any other staff member, you will either get detention, points removed from your house's account, or maybe even both, So, unless you want to get caught, and in trouble, do not break curfew." At these words Hermione, Ron, and Harry were glad that they COULD break curfew, considering nobody could see them if they were,( If they were using the invisibility cloak). " I guess there's nothing else." Professor Dumbledore said, looking around at all of the people surrounding him at the table for suggestions on what else to say. "Oh, yes. Tomorrow will be the first day if lessons. Professor McGonagall will be handing out schedules at breakfast. Now, It's time to feast." With that, he clapped his hands together twice, and food of all kinds appeared on the table. Pumpkin pastries, Roast beef, turkey, rolls, and much more were beginning to disappear from the once shining silver china. Quickly, Harry, Hermione, and Ron filled their plates, and gratefully started to stuff their mouths with delicious foods.

"Oh my God." Hermione said, leaning back on her seat. I think I have gained about ten pounds from that one meal."

"Yeah." Harry said, patting his stomach, "I think I will be visiting my old friend Mr. Toilet here in a few minutes." Harry and Hermione both looked at Ron for a reply. But, instead, his mouths swelled up with air inside, and when he let go, a humongous belch quieted the whole half of the Gryffindor table.

Ron laughed sheepishly, " Sorry." Hermione and Harry just shook their heads in a quiet laughter. Then Professor Dumbledore stood back up.

"If I could please have your attention. I would like to also announce this year's Head Girl, Hermione Granger." Dumbledore said, directing to where Hermione was sitting, baffled from the sudden introduction. She stood up, her face turning red with embarrassment as everyone turned to look at her. Then, once he turned away from her, she sat down quickly, incredibly embarrassed. " And I would also like to announce this year's Head Boy, Draco Malfoy." Malfoy stood up from his Slytherin table with pride and joy. Or maybe because he just wanted to show off to all of the other seventh years that he was head boy, and they weren't. This time everyone stared at him. Malfoy quite enjoyed the attention, but finally took his seat. "Now, Head students. I would like for you to come meet with me up here as soon as everybody is filing out. Saying so, I would like all prefects to take the students back to their dormitories to get a good night's rest for a day of lessons tomorrow." Obeying orders, all of the prefects stood up, and signaled for their house's students to follow them. Immediately, all hell broke loose as everyone tried to rush out of the Great Hall. Hermione turned to Harry and Ron,

"I'll see you guys later. Wait for me in the Common Room." She instructed loudly, over many head. She could see them nod as they were pushed into the bustling crowd. Then, Hermione turned around and pushed through the crowd. She felt like a fish swimming up stream. But, finally, she got to where Professor Dumbledore was waiting for them in front of the teacher's table.

"Good Evening, the two of you." Professor Dumbledore greeted with a glimmer in his eyes, as usual. " I just wanted to inform the two of you that there will be a meeting for all of the prefects in two days. You two will need to inform them of their duties, and give them their schedules."

"Wait, Professor." Malfoy said, " Where are the schedules at?" Hermione looked at Dumbedore for his reply.

"Augh, yes." Professor Dumbledore said with a smile, " There is a Head Boy and Head Girl dormitory on the second floor. There, on the table when you enter you will find the schedules that you are to give the prefects. You can choose to either sleep in the Gryffindor or Slytherin dormitory, if you wish. But, you may also stay in the dormitories. If I must say so myself, I would rather sleep in the Head's dormitory. It is much comfier." With that, he turned and started to leave.

" Oh, wait. Professor Dumbledore." Hermione said, stopping the Professor in his tracks. " Where is the Head's dormitory?"

"Oh, yes. Right." Professor Dumbledore said with a grin, " I'm telling you. As I get older, the more I just loose my mind." He joked. Both Hermione and Malfoy laughed. "It is on the second floor down the hall where there are paintings of gardens. There will be one painting with an angel fountain. Go to that and smell the rose in the very corner. The angel will come to life. Tell the angel the password: Laughing Lozenges." Then, Professor Dumbledore walked away.

Hermione looked at Malfoy for a second and said, "Are you going to be sleeping in the Head's dormitory?" She asked anxiously.

"Why, do you want me to keep you company?" He asked with a perverted smirk. Hermione rolled her eyes and thought to herself, " What a jerk." She then turned her back on him, and walked away. As she was walking away, he stopped her.

"Hey, Granger." He said, raising his hand to get her attention, " I actually was going sleep in there if that was all right with you."

Hermione thought about it for a moment. It wouldn't be so bad. They should at ;east go and check it out. "Fine then," she replied, " Let's go check it out." She then turned around, and started to make her way out of the now almost empty Great Hall.

"Granger, wait up!" He said, running after her. The both walked by each other to the second floor that was full of paintings of gardens. Then they walked along the hall to look for the one he had instructed for them to go to. Finally they reached the painting with the angel fountain.

"Okay, you try it." Malfoy said, pointing to the rose in the far corner. He obviously didn't want to look like a fool sniffing a painting. Hermione rolled her eyes and sniffed the rose. Suddenly, the fountain came to life, just like Dumbledore had said it would.

"Laughing Lozenges." Malfoy said loudly with a grin. The fountain nodded, and swung open. The moment they walked into the dormitory, they knew it was a right choice choosing to stay there. The whole room's atmosphere was so cozy. The fireplace in the center of the room was lit, and there was one large sofa, a love seat, and to lazy-boy recliners.

"Wow." Hermione said, looking around the dormitory. " Now, this I can live with."

"Yeah," Malfoy said, walking over to the fireplace he rubbed his fingers across the top, checking for dust. Hermione was amazed by this,

"Oh, wait. I bet this isn't near good enough for King Malfoy, is it?" She asked looking over at him.

"On the contrary, I quite like it." Malfoy said matter- of- factly. "Oh, look. There are the schedules." He said walking over to the table in the middle of the room. He then picked it up, and started to read it. Once he read it, and placed it back on the table. " Well, Granger. I think I'm going to hit the sack." He said with a big yawn. With that, he walked into the bedroom that had HEAD BOY engraved in the door. Hermione rolled her eyes. She still was shocked that she would be stuck with Malfoy ALL year. Then she walked over to where the schedules were laying, and picked them up. She read over them, and then folded them up, taking them with her into her room. Just to keep them safe. She walked into the room that was labeled HEAD GIRL with a long, exhausted yawn. She then looked around the room. There was a king-sized poster sitting in the center of the room. It had gold and maroon sheets and covers on it. It also had gold and maroon fluffy throw pillows decorating it. There was a large armoire on the left side of the bed that was big enough to hold her cloths for every day of the year. The, on the right side of the bed was a small end table with a gold and maroon handkerchief laying over top of it. And just beside of that was a large vanity and mirror. That had gold and maroon hangings falling gracefully from the sides. Just the Gryffindor spirit. She thought as she walked over to her suitcase that was laying next to the vanity. She then unzipped it, and pulled out a pair of her favorite plaid pajamas, with her pink bunny slippers to go with it. Then, she pulled out her bag of toiletries, and went into the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth.

Even the bathroom was nicer that she had expected. It was all very decorative. A whole variety of fruit was sitting next to the humongous bathtub that would probably fit her and about four other people. There was a nice steam shower as well, on the other side of the bathroom. Then, she walked over to the other side of the bathroom where there was a long, marble counter top with two shining sinks. She placed all of her toiletries next to the sink on the left side, all accept her face wash and her toothbrush.

Once she was all cleaned up, and had good breath, she was ready for bed. She left all of her things inside of the bathroom, and went back into the bedroom. Then she walked over to her bed, pulled down the covers, and hopped in. The heavy comforter felt so very comfortable. Everything that happened that day completely slipped her mind as she fell into a deep, relaxing sleep.

A/n: If you liked REVIEW! please :-)


	8. Ch8: More Bad News

In Her Eyes

Madammarauder

**Ch8: More Bad News**

_Previous:_

"_Augh, yes." Professor Dumbledore said with a smile, " There is a Head Boy and Head Girl dormitory on the second floor. There, on the table when you enter you will find the schedules that you are to give the prefects. You can choose to either sleep in the Gryffindor or Slytherin dormitory, if you wish. But, you may also stay in the dormitories. If I must say so myself, I would rather sleep in the Head's dormitory. It is much comfier." With that, he turned and started to leave._

" _Oh, wait. Professor Dumbledore." Hermione said, stopping the Professor in his tracks. " Where is the Head's dormitory?"_

"_Oh, yes. Right." Professor Dumbledore said with a grin, " I'm telling you. As I get older, the more I just lose my mind." He joked. Both Hermione and Malfoy laughed. "It is on the second floor down the hall where there are paintings of gardens. There will be one painting with an angel fountain. Go to that and smell the rose in the very corner. The angel will come to life. Tell the angel the password: Laughing Lozenges." Then, Professor Dumbledore walked away.

* * *

_

Hermione woke up to the obnoxious buzz of her alarm clock the next morning feeling completely relaxed and at home. She threw her arms over head and stretched with a long, lazy yawn. She then shuffled over to the bathroom and did her business. Once she was finished, she went back into the bedroom she unlatched her trunk, and pulled out her robe, a pair of shorts, and a pink and yellow polo shirt. Once she finished putting on her shorts, and shirt, she laid her robe on her bed, and went back into the bathroom to brush her teeth and do her hair.

The first thing she did when she did when she went into the bathroom she examined herself in the mirror. She was actually one of the prettiest, most natural looking girls in seventh year. When I say "natural" I mean that she doesn't wear ten layers of make-up, or doesn't dye or cut her hair to look like the models in _Teen Witch_ magazines.

She was also very skinny. But, not so skinny that she looked like a been pole, but healthily. And finally, she was also very curvaceous as well. Her hips were perfectly shaped, and her breasts really made her body curvy. It was too bad that most people didn't see this beautiful side of her under her school robe.

Next, she pulled her toothbrush and toothpaste out of her cosmetic bag, and pulled out the hair scrunchy that was holding all of her hair in a loose bun. She then started to brush at her hair until it glistened. Finally, she brushed her teeth to get rid of all of the horrible morning breath. She walked back into her bedroom, and walked back to her trunk on the other side of the bedroom. She unlatched it, and rummaged for something. A few moments later, she pulled out the bag of books that she had gotten in Diagon Alley. She then dumped the book onto her bed, next to her robe, and went back to her trunk. This time, she pulled out her same old backpack that she had managed to keep through all of her years at Hogwarts.

She then took the bag over to her bed and stuffed her books inside, grabbed her robe, and rushed out of her bedroom, only looking back to look at the time on her clock. It was 6:50.

The second she opened her door, the pleasant smell of strong, black coffee filled her nose. She finally noticed the table of which the coffee was brewing, and rushed over to it. Eager for a hot cup of coffee to liven her up. She grabbed a cup, and poured the steaming beverage in her cup greedily. As she lifted the cup to her mouth, she about had a heart attack when someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Damn it!" She said, spilling the steaming cup of coffee all over her shirt. "Ow!" Hermione exclaimed furiously, patting her shirt as if it were on fire, to get the burning sensation away.

"Shit." Malfoy said, reaching for a handful of napkins off of the table, "I am so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." He apologized, trying to dry off her chest.

"Uhhh." Hermione said, swatting Malfoy's hand away from her chest while grabbing the napkins from him, "I got it."

Malfoy let her dry herself off as he looked her over. Her short shorts revealed most of her long, slender legs that were ever so lightly tanned. Even though her shirt was ruined, Malfoy didn't mind, because the coffee caused her shirt to stick to her skin, making her shirt very see through. He smiled, and then frowned. He wished he had been nicer to Hermione in the past about her looks, so now she didn't totally loathe him.

After a few moments of dabbing her blouse without it helping a bit, she threw the napkins in the trash can, and went back into her bedroom to change shirts. Malfoy watched her rush back into her bedroom. _O GREAT_. He thought to himself, _NOW SHE HATES ME EVEN MORE!_ With a sigh, he grabbed his books and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

* * *

It was just seven o'clock when Hermione got down to the Great Hall. The second she walked into the Great Hall, she spotted Ron's bright red hair standing out. She smiled and walked over to where Harry and Ron were sitting.

"Hey, mates." Hermione said, imitating the way they both always said mates, "What's up?" She asked as she reached over Harry for a piece of toast. Both Harry and Ron sat and glared at her. It was after she had smeared jelly all over her toast, and taken a huge bite out of it until she realized that she had an audience.

"Whap?" She asked with the jelly and toast filling her mouth. Harry was the first to speak up,

" Where were you last night?"Harry asked, giving Hermione an accusing look, "Ron and I stayed up until twelve waiting for you to come in. You told us to wait for you in the Common Room." He said, still glaring at her.

"Oh," Hermione said, slapping herself on top of the head, "I did tell you to wait didn't I?" She said guiltily. Both Harry and Ron nodded. "I am so sorry. Malfoy and I had a meeting with Professor Dumbledore, and he told us that we should go and sleep in the Head Girl and Head Boy dormitory for te night to see how we liked it."

"And you couldn't have come and told us where you were going?" Ron asked, with a curious and accusing look on his face. " Huh?"

"I know, I know. It totally slipped my mind." Hermione said. " I'm sorry for forgetting to not come and tell you. Do you forgive me?" She asked, giving Harry and Ron a sad puppy dog face.

"Oh, fine." Harry and Ron both said, suckers to Hermione's puppy dog face, "We forgive you."

"Great." Hermione said, giving them both a hug, "Thanks for staying up so late for me." Hermione added, giving them both a kiss on the cheek. Harry acted as if she hadn't kissed him on the cheek, but when she kissed Ron's cheek, he blushed a deep, deep red. Then, everyone went silent as there was a loud horn that blared in the distance, signaling that it was time for their first class.

Hermione, Ron, and Harry stood up from the table, and picked up their schedules that Professor McGonagall had placed in front of them when they had turned their heads.

"My first class is Potions. Yippee." Hermione said dryly, reading her schedule, "Then double Transfiguration, and Charms." Hermione said with a sigh. "How about you guys?"

"Yep." Harry and Ron both said in unison.

"Let's go." Ron said, grabbing Harry and Hermione's arms in his, they all skipped out of the Great Hall toward the, what they liked to call, "Snape's torture chamber."

* * *

"Well, that was fun." Harry said with a yawn as he walked out of the Potions classroom.

"Yeah, " Hermione said tiredly, "Great."

"You've got to admit that was kind of funny when Neville's cauldron blew up, and all of his eyelashes burned off."

Harry started bursting out with laughter at the thought, "Yeah. That was kind of funny. Did you see Snape's face. He was just mad that he has to buy a new cauldron." He chuckled along with Ron.

"Oh, stop it." Hermione said, barely punching Harry in the stomach, "Don't make fun of him." She said, trying to keep a straight face, but when she criticized them, she ended up in a fit of laughter along with Harry and Ron as they walked to the Transfiguration classroom.

* * *

"Wow." Harry said, hardly able to walk straight after sitting down for so long. " That was even better." He said with a gigantic yawn.

"Augh huh." Hermione said lazily, holding onto Harry's shoulder so that she wouldn't fall over.

"Augh, you two. Suck it up!" Ron exclaimed, punching Harry in the arm. When he did so, Harry swayed back and forth, and fell to the ground, pulling Hermione down with him. Ron just smiled, and kept walking to the Charms classroom, not looking back at the heap of which was Hermione and Harry struggling to get back on their feet.

* * *

"No, No, NO!' Hermione groaned as they walked out of the Charms classroom. " Why him? Huh, WHY?" She said, banging her head up against the wall.

"Hermione, It's okay." Harry said, putting his hand between the wall and her head so that she wouldn't get a bruise." It's only a small project."

"Small? It is a big part of our grade!"Ron exclaimed.

"Well, geeze, Ron." Harry said, still trying to keep Hermione from hurting herself, "You sure make her feel better." Ron just rolled his eyes, and then said more seriously,"Really, it's okay, 'Mione." He said, patting Hermione on the shoulder,

"But why Malfoy? Won't I have to spend enough time with him already?" Hermione groaned, stepping away from Harry's grasp. " I told him I'd meet him tonight at the library to find information."

**A/n: This chapey is kind of boring but the next one will be awesome! I can't wait to write it. There will be a bunch of drama. Well, I Don't want to tell you about all of it. So, plz plz pzl review to keep me motivated.**


	9. Ch9: The Unpredictable!

In Her Eyes

Madammarauder

**Ch9: The Unexpected!**

_Previous:_

_"No, No, NO!' Hermione groaned as they walked out of the Charms classroom. " Why him? Huh, WHY?" She said, banging her head up against the wall. _

_"Hermione, It's okay." Harry said, putting his hand between the wall and her head so that she wouldn't get a bruise." It's only a small project."_

_"Small? It is a big part of our grade!"Ron exclaimed._

_"Well, geeze, Ron." Harry said, still trying to keep Hermione from hurting herself, "You sure make her feel better." Ron just rolled his eyes, and then said more seriously,"Really, it's okay, 'Mione." He said, patting Hermione on the shoulder,_

_"But why Malfoy? Won't I have to spend enough time with him already?" Hermione groaned, stepping away from Harry's grasp. " I told him I'd meet him tonight at the library to find information."

* * *

_

"I am starving!" Ron said as the magnificent smell filled his, Hermione's, and Harry's noses. The walked over to their usual spot, in the center of the Gryffindor table.

"It looks great!" Hermione said as she looked at the massive amount of food that was covering the table. There was roast beef, rolls, and mashed potatoes with a special gravy that the house elves that work in the kitchen invented, and made themselves. Also, there was green beans, macaroni, and all kinds of tarts for dessert.

"So,"Harry said as he took his seat, and pulled the basket of rolls toward him, " What have you and Malfoy decided to do your project on?"

"Well,"Hermione said, smothering gravy all over her mashed potatoes," Malfoy and I have decided to do a project on Hogwarts History. How about you guys? What are you two going to do your projects on?"

" Hell if we know." Ron said, picking up his fork and knife to cut his roast beef,"It's not as if we are going to start it anytime soon." Hermione just snorted and took a bite of her mashed potatoes.

"You guys are so lucky that you got each other as partners." Hermione said after she had swallowed her potatoes."You know, I really need to get some girl friends." Hermione said with a sigh. Then she noticed the put down look on Harry and Ron's faces, "Not that you two are bad friends or anything. It's just that I need a GIRL friend to talk to girl things about. Or someone that I can paint my fingernails with or something.

Harry laughed and then imitated a valley girl, "Girl, you know that we can paint or fingernails, and talk about our feelings anytime!" He said, flapping his wrists as if brushing something away.

"Oh, shut up." Hermione said, punching Harry in the arm, harder than she had meant to.

"Hey,"Harry groaned, rubbing his arm,"Maybe you should join some type of wrestling team. You could meat a GIRL friend like Bernice, or Pat." Both Harry and Ron laughed at the thought of Hermione becoming friends with a bunch of hairy-armed, sweaty, brute girls. This time, Hermione laughed with the two of them.

They both sat at their table, eating and making small conversation. Once they were finished, Hermione was startled when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She jerked around to see who wanted her. Of course, it was Malfoy.

"What?" Hermione asked, her happy grin becoming a thin, tight line.

"I just wanted to tell you that I am heading down to the library. Just to get a head start on the project." Malfoy said, looking around to see if anyone had spotted him talking to Hermione.

"Okay..."Hermione said, putting down the roll that she had been buttering."I guess I will go with you. I don't want you to get any wrong information."Hermione Siad with a sigh. She then looked down at her watch."Harry, Ron." Hermione said,"I am going to be in the library until pretty late. Maybe we will finish this project tonight. So, I'll probably come back by the Common Room before I hit the sack at about...eleven-thirty."

"Okay."Harry said.

"We'll be waiting for you." Ron said with a wink. Hermione smiled, and rolled her eyes. Without another word, she turned and walked out of the Great Hall. Malfoy at her heels.

As they walked down the deserted chambers, they didn't say a word to each other. Quite frankly, they acted as if the other wasn't there.(Not much different than they normally did when they saw each other). Finally, they reached the library. The moment they walked in, Hermione smiled. She loved the whole atmosphere of the library. It was so quiet, peaceful, and it was the only place someone could go to REALLY get work done. Harry and Ron, on the other hand, absolutely despised of the library. They hated the quietness, and the fact that people go there to do work. They would much rather blow off the project until the day before it was due, and shoot spitballs at people who passed them in the hallway.

The library was quite empty. But, this wasn't unusual, considering it was dinner time. So, it was easy to find a table to study at. They chose to sit at the table that was near the back of the library so that if people did come in, they wouldn't bother them.

Hermione and Malfoy walked back to the table. Unsurprisingly, without a word.

"Okay..."Hermione said with a sigh, how about we look for all the books we can find about Hogwarts for a few moments, and then we can go through them once we have gotten them all."Hermione said,"How about you start over there,"Hermione said, pointing to the bookshelf across the room that read HOGWARTS: GEOGRAPHIC FEATURES." And I 'll start here." Hermione said, pointing at the bookshelf on the let side of her that read HOGWARTS HISTORY.

"Sounds good to me." Malfoy said, shrugging his shoulders. He then turned and pranced over to the bookshelf to look for books that would help with their project.

Hermione turned, and started to look at the books. As she walked along the bookshelf, she let her finger run over the spines of the old, leather books as she read the titles. A few of the books she saw , she knew would not be what she was looking for. Such as the book _The Beginning of Quidditch At Hogwarts_, or _Why Hogwarts Has House Elves_. But, other books Hermione looked at, she knew that they would help. Such as_ Hogwarts Headmasters and Headmistresses, _and _Hogwarts History._ Hermione threw those books on the table, and kept reading the titles, and throwing the books on the table. Once she was satisfied, there was a pile of books three feet high. A few seconds after Hermione had finished, Malfoy came waddling to the table, carrying an armful of books. With a loud THUD, Malfoy threw the books beside of Hermione's neat pile.

"Well,"Hermione groaned picking up her backpack that was beside of her seat," This essay has to be three, full pieces of parchments long. So, I think we should space the information out, and write a little about a bunch of facts about Hogwarts. We should both write down what we need to, and then write it together at the ends." With that, she pulled a piece of parchment out of her bag, a quill, and then grabbed the books nearest to her, and flipped to the first page.

Hermione felt a little strange for some reason after she had finished the first page of her book, and she looked up to find Malfoy staring at her with a book open in his hands.

"What?" Hermione asked, brushing the hair out of her face impatiently.

"Nothing." Malfoy blushed, and looked back down at his book.

One...Two...Three hours passes sense they had first come into the library to study. Hermione had poured two cups of coffee for the both of them. Frankly, that was the only thing keeping her awake. Her eyes were red and puffy from reading so much. And she had a cramp in her hand from writing so much information. Malfoy was just as tired as Hermione, but he didn't look it. But, the coffee was also the only thing keeping him awake. Finally, he closed the book that he was skimming through, and yawned.

"I think I am going to go back to the dormitory to get some sleep." Malfoy said lazily standing up. He then looked at his watch. It was 11:45." How about you?" He asked Hermione, looking at her, waiting for an answer. Without looking up from the lines of her book Hermione replied, " I am going to stay here for a while, and write a little more information. It just doesn't feel complete." She said, still not looking up. Malfoy rolled his eyes, grabbed his books, and turned to leave, muttering under his breath, barely loud enough for Hermione to hear, "Of course." Then he left the library, slowly, without another word. The tone of voice that Malfoy had said "Of course" really got to Hermione. She looked up from her book, and stood up quickly, stuffing her parchment into her bag, she ran after Malfoy."

"Hey!" Hermione said, running up beside Malfoy. He turned around, surprised that she had followed. "What do you mean 'Of course'?" Hermione asked, looking up into Malfoy's gray-blue eyes that glistened in the little light that was in the chamber.

"I don't know." Malfoy said with a smirk, "It's just that you are so damn predictable. When you are miserable, and you are about to pass out, you STILL have to finish a god damn project."

"Hold up." Hermione said, putting her hand up, " I am SO not predictable. I don't know what you are talking about."Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh yeah?" Malfoy asked with a smirk.

"Yeah." Hermione said, matter-of-factly.

"Let's see." Malfoy said, stepping closer to her, causing her to back up against the wall. Hermione tightened, remembering how her father used to do that to her. But, strangely, when Malfoy did it, it didn't make her feel scared. Malfoy bent over so that he was eye level with Hermione. His right arm was over her right shoulder, and his weight was shifted so that his body was bout six inches away from hers."Okay. If you aren't so predictable, then you won't do what I saw I think you will do. I think, no predict, that you will shift you weight to the left when I move my arm closer to you." He then moved his arm just over top of her shoulder, causing her to, just like he predicted, shifter her weight so that he wasn't touching her. He smiled."See, I told you. Now, when I put my left hand beside your waist on the wall, you will maneuver to the right so that I am not touching you, and you won't have to look me directly in the eyes." Just like he said, he put his hand just beside of her waist, and she moved to the right so that he wasn't touching her, and she didn't have to look him directly in the eyes. Then, he took his index finger and lifted her head, forcing her to look at him. He was now so close to her that his warm breath gave her a chill. He then moved closer to her lips, as if about to kiss her. Hermione puckered her lips, and closed her eyes. Waiting for him to kiss her. But, there was no kiss. Confused, she opened her eyes to find him still in the same position, but with a huge smirk on his face. He then took his arms off the wall, and backed up, still wearing his smirk.

"In your dreams Granger." Malfoy said, starting to walk away. Once he had walked a few feet, he said over his shoulder, "I told you, you are so predictable."

Hermione was now in complete rage. He had trapped her to do that. She then realized that he was right. She WAS predictable. She thought quickly about a way to prove him wrong, and ran to him. He was, once again surprised that she had run after him. Before he could say a word, she pushed him with both hands against the wall, and kissed him. Not just a sweet, innocent kiss. But a strong, forceful one. It lasted for a few seconds before she finally pulled away.

"Am I predictable now?" She asked, looking at him. This time, he didn't say anything, but he grabbed her waist, and pulled her back to him, and kissed her. In just a matter of moments, the kiss deepened rapidly. Now Hermione was back against the wall, and Malfoy was kissing her, his hands grazing her stomach. Her hands were now around his neck, and they progressed to the top of his hair where she ruffled it mindlessly. Then, he started to french her. As he did so, he put his hand under the back of her shirt, and moved up her spine, ono her bra strap where he tried to get it undone. As he did this, Hermione moaned. But, not a bad moan. A pleasant moan. He kept fumbling with the latch if her bra strap, and finally got it unlatched. He gave a muffled rejoice as he moved his hands to the front of her shirt. Instead of letting him move up her shirt, she grabbed his neck again, and jumped up, wrapping her legs around him to hold her up. Malfoy then tried to put his hand up her shirt, but Hermione jumped off of him quickly, pulling away from his kiss.

"I'm sorry." Malfoy said, feeling guilty for almost no reason.

"Sshhh." Hermione said, putting her finger to his lips. She then remembered that her bra was still loose, and she quickly re-latched it.

"What is it?" Malfoy asked, looking to where Hermione was staring. Suddenly the noise that had startled Hermione came back. It was the sound of footsteps. "No one's there." Malfoy said with a small smile, putting his hands on Hermione's waist, he tried to pull her closer to him so that he could kiss her again. Hermione backed off, and realized why there was no person, but footsteps. THE INVISIBILITY CLOAK!

"SHIT!" Hermione exclaimed, almost falling over as she tried to run. "I'm sorry, Malfoy, I've got to go."With that, she raced after the invisible person, whom she knew was either Ron or Harry.

"Wait, Gra-Hermione!" Malfoy exclaimed, running a few steps after her. But, it was too late, she was gone.

**A/n: Did you guys/girls like it? Was it to much? Was it to little? TELL ME!**


	10. Ch10: Anger In The Midst

In Her Eyes

Madammarauder

**Ch10: Argument**

_Previous:_

_"Am I predictable now?" She asked, looking at him. This time, he didn't say anything, but he grabbed her waist, and pulled her back to him, and kissed her. In just a matter of moments, the kiss deepened rapidly. Now Hermione was back against the wall, and Malfoy was kissing her, his hands grazing her stomach. Her hands were now around his neck, and they progressed to the top of his hair where she ruffled it mindlessly. Then, he started to French her. As he did so, he put his hand under the back of her shirt, and moved up her spine, and then her bra strap where he tried to get it undone. As he did this, Hermione moaned. But, not a bad moan. A pleasant moan. He kept fumbling with the latch if her bra strap, and finally got it unlatched. He gave a muffled rejoice as he moved his hands to the front of her shirt. Instead of letting him move up her shirt, she grabbed his neck again, and jumped up, wrapping her legs around him to hold her up. Malfoy then tried to put his hand up her shirt, but Hermione jumped off of him quickly, pulling away from his kiss._

_"I'm sorry." Malfoy said, feeling guilty for almost no reason._

_"Sshhh." Hermione said, putting her finger to his lips. She then remembered that her bra was still loose, and she quickly re-latched it._

_"What is it?" Malfoy asked, looking to where Hermione was staring. Suddenly the noise that had startled Hermione came back. It was the sound of footsteps. "No one's there." Malfoy said with a small smile, putting his hands on Hermione's waist, he tried to pull her closer to him so that he could kiss her again. Hermione backed off, and realized why there was no person, but footsteps. THE INVISIBILITY CLOAK!_

_"SHIT!" Hermione exclaimed, almost falling over as she tried to run. "I'm sorry, Malfoy, I've got to go."With that, she raced after the invisible person, whom she knew was either Ron or Harry._

_"Wait, Gra-Hermione!" Malfoy exclaimed, running a few steps after her. But, it was too late, she was gone.

* * *

_

Hermione ran after the invisible person as fast as she could, her feet echoing throughout the empty chamber. She sprinted up the staircase that lead to the Gryffindor Common Room. Just as she reached the Fat Lady, the door had already closed. Hermione was gasping for breath as she stood in front of the big portrait of an old, Fat Lady.

"Well, well, well." The Fat Lady said with a smirk. "What is the drama tonight?"

Hermione just ignored her, and gasped for breath to mutter the password.

_"Chocolate Frogs_." Hermione said, putting her hand on her hip to try to massage the cramp that was forming.

"Fine. Whatever." The Fat Lady sighed. Hermione gave a sigh of relief, and quickly scampered through the hole. Just as she reached inside, she heard the Fat Lady muttered, "No one every tells me anything."

Hermione looked around the deserted Common Room. Then, the same familiar sound of scampering footsteps caused Hermione to jerk around. The person had been sitting on the couch. She knew this because there was a butt print from where the person had been sitting. The footsteps rushed across the Common Room, but Hermione guessed that the person had tripped over something, because there was a loud THUD on the floor. When the person fell, the invisibility cloak slid off of him/her. Hermione knew who it was before the cloak slid completely off because she caught a glimpse of bright red hair.

"Ron?" Hermione gasped, squatting down next to him as if nothing had happened. Hermione then froze and gave a silent gasp when she spotted tears filling Ron's eyes. Ron just shook his head, trying to fight back the tears. He then jumped up, and turned to run up the steps to the dormitory.

"Ron, stop!"Hermione exclaimed in rage. Ron did as he was told, and stopped in his tracks. Now, Hermione could see the tears falling down his face. He turned his head, and looked over his shoulder.

"What?" He asked coldly, with both rage, and pain in his voice. This time, tears moistened Hermione's eyes.

"Ron, nothing happened." Hermione said, choking back tears. She then tried to take a step toward Ron, but he took a step back.

"NO!"Ron screamed. This time, hurt diffidently rang in his voice, "You and Malfoy were down there playing tonsil hockey! DON'T TELL ME THAT NOTHING HAPPENED!" He then furiously brushed the new tears that were filling his eyes away. Some curious people were now poking their heads out of their dormitories to watch and listen to Hermione and Ron argue.

"Ron."Hermione said, taking a step closer, "Lower your voice. We are waking people up." She tried to reach for his hand. But he swatted it away. Hermione's jaw dropped at the fact that he had hit her.

Harry had woken up from all of the commotion, and stepped out onto the first step of the stairs to where he was able to see and hear what was going on. He froze at the sight of Hermione and Ron fighting. What could possible make both of them so angry that late at night? He got into earshot just in time for him to hear Ron utter something.

"Leave me alone you bitch." Ron sighed, once again, turning to go upstairs. Hermione gasped, and walked furiously over to him, and grabbed his shoulder. Then she turned him around and slapped him as hard as she could across the face. Harry started to run down the steps to break up the two. But, it was too late. The damage was already done.

Ron was completely flabbergasted as he touched the spot where she had smacked him, he had a look of pain, sadness, rage, and utter shock in his eyes. Before Hermione could apologize mindlessly, he rushed up the steps, not looking back at her. As Ron passed Harry on the staircase, he didn't even look up into his friend's worried eyes, but he just ran into the dormitory furiously.

Harry rushed down the steps to where Hermione was standing, her face burred in her hands. By then, almost everybody had woken up, and came out of their dormitories to watch. Harry wrapped his long, massive arms around Hermione, and held her to his chest. He could feel her sobbing because her tears stained his pajamas, (Which was nothing more than an over shirt, and a pair of boxers).

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt." Hermione kept muttering through heart-wrenching sobs.

"It's okay." Harry said, walking Hermione over to the couch. He then looked up at all of the people staring at the two of them.

"Go back to sleep you nosy prats!" Harry directed to all of them with an angry look in his eyes. They all immediately obeyed, and scattered back into their dormitories.

"Now." Harry said, once Hermione had calmed down a little bit. "What happened?" Harry asked patiently, waiting for an answer.

"I...I...Was." Hermione started to say, but she just couldn't. Instead, she brushed off Harry's arms, and ran up frantically to the girl's dormitory to get some sleep, or else cry herself to sleep.

Harry sat on the couch for a few moments. He still was curious to what had happened, so he ran back up to the boy's dormitory to find Ron. The second he walked into the room, he could tell that there weren't any good spirits in the room. He spotted Ron pacing with rage beside of his four-poster bed. As he walked down the isle of beds, he heard angry sighs, and lazy yawns.

"Would you shut him up?" Neville Longbottom begged with a big, lazy yawn following. Harry just ignored him, and raced over to Ron.

"Ron, what happened?" Harry asked, stepping in front of his furious friend.

"I'll tell you what happened. HERMIONE WAS SNOGGING THAT BASTARD IS WHAT HAPPENED !"Ron exclaimed, throwing his hands up.

"Who? What bastard?" Harry asked, his face curving into a look of curiosity that, for some reason, annoyed Ron.

"Malfoy! Malfoy! You know, they guy that we absolutely despise of. Yes, she was snogging him! Or he was snogging her! But, either way you turn it **HERMIONE AND MALFOY WERE SNOGGING**! When I went to go down to check on her at 11:40, I found her on top of Malfoy. She didn't see me, but I sure as hell saw her!" He exclaimed, stomping up and down the runway between all of the beds.

"Are you kidding me?" Harry asked. So shocked that he had to sit down so that it all wouldn't hit him too hard. "Are you sure that is what you saw?"

"**YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT THAT'S WHAT I SAW! SHE WAS STRADDLING HIM WHEN I FIRST SAW THEM! SHE HEARD ME COMING, BUT SHE COULDN'T SEE ME BECAUSE I HAD THE CLOAK ON! BUT, SHE KNEW IT WAS ONE OF US**!" Ron said, picking up a glass of water beside of his bed, flinging it against the nearest wall where it shattered into many pieces. Harry rushed over to him, and tried to silence him. It was a good thing no one in the dormitory knew that "the cloak" meant the invisibility cloak.

"Ron." Harry said, a little more forcefully. "You really need to calm down. Just-"

"NO!" Ron screamed, looking at Harry in disbelief, "You know I have loved her sense I first layed eyes on her! And she is down there snogging the guy that we absolutely despise of, and the guy we THOUGHT she hated? HUH?" Ron screamed. This time he grabbed the side of the night stand, and flipped it over. Causing the lamp that was sitting on top of it to fling off, and shatter into pieces as the glass had.

"You're right." Harry said, taking a step toward Ron who was now out of breath from his outburst. Ron just shook his head, and tears filled his eyes. Without another word, he scrambled into his four-poster bed, and flung the curtains close. Then he muttered a spell hastily to hold the curtains in place so that no one could bother him.

Harry sighed, in complete and total exhaustion. Then he walked over to the shattered glass, and muttered "Repero", and the glass came back together as quickly as it had shattered. Then, Harry walked over to the lamp, and did the same thing. As he did this, he replayed the whole commotion that had gone on. Harry was absolutely flabbergasted at the thought that Hermione would be snogging someone in the first place. She was such a little "Good Girl" as Harry and Ron refer her to. But, she was snogging MALFOY? Harry just couldn't believe that.

Harry sighed deeply, and walked over to his bed. When he walked over, he almost slipped on the water that had spilled from the glass when it broke. Harry just shrugged, making a mental thought to clean it in the morning after a night of much needed rest.

**A/n: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW R...E...V...I...E..W...!**


	11. Ch11: Feeling Much, Much Better

In Her Eyes

Madammarauder

**Ch11: Feeling Better**

_Previous:_

_"Ron?" Hermione gasped, squatting down next to him as if nothing had happened. Hermione then froze and gave a silent gasp when she spotted tears filling Ron's eyes. Ron just shook his head, trying to fight back the tears. He then jumped up, and turned to run up the steps to the dormitory._

_"Ron, stop!"Hermione exclaimed in rage. Ron did as he was told, and stopped in his tracks. Now, Hermione could see the tears falling down his face. He turned his head, and looked over his shoulder._

_"What?" He asked coldly, with both rage, and pain in his voice. This time, tears moistened Hermione's eyes._

_"Ron, nothing happened." Hermione said, choking back tears. She then tried to take a step toward Ron, but he took a step back._

_"NO!"Ron screamed. This time, hurt diffidently rang in his voice, "You and Malfoy were down there playing tonsil hockey! DON'T TELL ME THAT NOTHING HAPPENED!" He then furiously brushed the new tears that were filling his eyes away. Some curious people were now poking their heads out of their dormitories to watch and listen to Hermione and Ron argue.

* * *

_

For days, between Hermione and Ron, you could almost cut the tension in the air with a knife. Whenever they would have class together, they would sit far apart so that they wouldn't have to work together. When they did this, Harry would alternate sitting with the two of them. But, the truth was Hermione couldn't stand not talking to Ron. So, she would, every once and a while, try to say something nice, or walk a little closer to him, but he would just give her an evil glare, and go back to ignoring her.

Now, Malfoy was a different story. At night, he and Hermione would walk down the empty corridors, an awkward silence would stay with them the whole night. Every once and a while, Malfoy, and sometimes Hermione would open their mouths to say something, but no noise came out except nervous stutters. There was obviously still some feeling between the two of them.

Finally, there was Harry. Poor, poor Harry. He had no idea whose side to choose, ( Not that he should have had to). Ron obviously had the right to be upset because Hermione "Betrayed him" as Ron so many times had said. But, on the other hand, Hermione had the right to kiss anyone she chooses. Finally, Harry had dealt with enough.

"Stop it, the both of you!" Harry exclaimed, annoyance clearly ringing in his voice. He was holding back a furious Hermione with his right arm, and a raging Ron with his left arm. Harry, Hermione, and Ron were standing in the center of the Common Room, arguing just like the night they had when the whole situation first started. And, just like that horrible night, people were scampering about the Common Room to get a better look at the argument

"No!" Ron screamed, not really answering Harry, but trying to talk to Hermione, "I want to know why you were flirting with . . . with . . . IT this morning! You were just trying to make me jealous, weren't you? Huh, were you?"

"Ron, you PRAT! We weren't flirting, Ron! We had to talk about the schedule that had been altered." Hermione said, taking a step away from Harry, and brushed a strand of hair from her face. Ron just gave a snort of disbelief.

Hermione wasn't satisfied with his reply when she dropped her jaw, and she threw her arms up in anger. "Ron, as much as I know that you don't believe me, I have a job to do with Malfoy. And, just to get it clear, nothing has happened between the two of us sense that night. So, you can just keep on ignoring me, but I just want to let you know that there is nothing in the world that means more to me than our friendship." With that, she turned to leave Ron awestruck.

Ron realized that it was not the right move. So, without thinking, he ran after Hermione, and grabbed her forearm, and swung her around. When he had done so, Hermione was definitely surprised. Ron pulled her closer to his body, causing her to look up into his eyes. Once she was pushed all the way against his body, he brushed the remaining hair out of her face so that he could see her eyes clearly. Then, without another word, he lowered down and gently kissed her on the lips. He didn't kiss her as Malfoy had, but it was a very gentle, and sweet kiss. Once Ron finally pulled away, he instantly looked at her eyes. Trying to sense how she had liked it. Just as he had hoped for, she was absolutely beaming. Her eyes were glimmering as if she was watching a load of fireworks going off in the sky.

Everyone in the Common Room had frozen when Ron kissed Hermione. It was just the perfect moment. Harry was almost beaming as much as Hermione had been. This was because he knew that Hermione and Ron wouldn't be bickering anymore, and he wouldn't have to choose sides. Harry just watched the moments pass as Hermione and Ron just stood there, staring at each other. Finally, Hermione grabbed Ron's hand with a grin, and pulled him out of the Common Room.

Harry sat in front of the crackling fireplace that was now dying with a load of books, quills, and pieces of parchment lying on his lap. He had just finished the last of his Potions essay, and was about to start on his Charms assignment. He gave a large, lazy yawn, and shifted all of the materials to one side of his lap so that he could lift his hand to see what time it was. It was 11:20. Harry gave a silent gasp. Hermione and Ron had left the Common Room hand in hand at about seven o'clock. _What could they possibly be doing for about three hours?_ Harry thought to himself. _Could Hermione have been faking the excitement, and when she was out with Ron maybe she knocked him unconscious, drug him into the lake, and let the Giant Squid take it from there?_ Then, Harry slapped himself in the face to try to get him back to reality. Suddenly, Harry almost jumped out of his skin when Ron came skipping happily into the Common Room. Harry jumped up immediately, all of the books, quills, and pieces of parchment falling off of his lap. Crookshanks, who had been cuddling up in the chair next to Harry, and when Harry jumped up, Crookshanks was so startled that she flew off of the seat, and hissed angrily at Harry, scampering across the room, and out of sight. Harry seemed to not have noticed as he rushed over to the Ron who was absolutely glowing.

"What happened? Why were you two gone so long?" Harry asked, stepping in front of Ron. Ron just grinned, and walked over to the couch where he sat down without a word. Harry, once again, raced after him. "Tell me!" Harry begged, sitting next to Ron.

Ron finally talked, "Hermione and I are officially dating now." Harry gasped, absolutely stunned from the news. But, he still wondered what they were doing for so long.

"Really?" Harry asked in disbelief. Ron just smiled and grinned. "So, do I really need to know what you two were doing for three hours?" Harry asked with a smirk. Ron laughed.

"The first thing Hermione and I did was we went by the lake where if you were looking from the castle you couldn't see us. Then, we just talked for about an hour and a half." When Ron said this, Harry just snorted. "No, really!" Ron said, play-punching Harry in the arm. " As I was saying... Then we actually made out for about thirty minutes. And let me tell you, I know why Malfoy and Hermione were so into it. She is a really good kisser!" Ron said, in a complete daze as he remembered kissing Hermione.

"Okay . . . " Harry said with a disgusted look on his face, putting his hand in front of Ron's face to silence him. "Please, I am not exactly comfortable talking about my two best friends snogging."

"Right," Ron said, coming back to reality, " Then, she had to leave to go to Head Girl patrolling. But, as she was leaving, I caught up to her and asked her if she would go out with me. She just beamed and said yes." Ron said with a grin that stretched from ear to ear.

"Well," Harry said, smiling at his friend's expression, "I am happy for the two of you, but I am more happy for me because I won't have to listen to the two of you bitch at each other any more." Harry said with another yawn. Ron's smile suddenly went away.

"I'm sorry, mate." Ron said, his voice filled with concern, "I didn't ever think about how you felt when Hermione and I were fighting. It must have been awful to have to choose sides."

"That's fine" Harry said. Then he smiled and added, "But, now it is gonna be weird watching the two of my best friends being all touchy-feelyall the time." Ron just rolled his eyes, and punched Harry in the arm again.

"Well," Ron said with a long yawn, " I am gonna hit the sack. Come join me if you want." With that Ron stood up, and started to walk toward the steps. Harry jumped up and followed him. Then he said in a sexy, feminine voice, " Oh, Ronny. I have always been waiting for you to say that to me. But, don't worry, I won't tell Hermione."

Ron just laughed, and went into the dormitory, Harry following.

**A/n: I hoped you like this chapter.! And just to clear things up...I AM SO NOT FINISHED WITH THE STORY YET! Okay, so, please review!**


	12. Ch12: The Perfect Relationship

In Her Eyes

Madammarauder

**Ch12: The Perfect Relationship**

_Previous:_

_Harry sat in front of the crackling fireplace that was now dying with a load of books, quills, and pieces of parchment lying on his lap. He had just finished the last of his Potions essay, and was about to start on his Charms assignment. He gave a large, lazy yawn, and shifted all of the materials to one side of his lap so that he could lift his hand to see what time it was. It was 11:20. Harry gave a silent gasp. Hermione and Ron had left the Common Room hand in hand at about seven o'clock. What could they possibly be doing for about three hours? Harry thought to himself. Could Hermione have been faking the excitement, and when she was out with Ron maybe she knocked him unconscious, drug him into the lake, and let the Giant Squid take it from there? Then, Harry slapped himself in the face to try to get him back to reality. Suddenly, Harry almost jumped out of his skin when Ron came skipping happily into the Common Room. Harry jumped up immediately, all of the books, quills, and pieces of parchment falling off of his lap. Crookshanks, who had been cuddling up in the chair next to Harry, and when Harry jumped up, Crookshanks was so startled that she flew off of the seat, and hissed angrily at Harry, scampering across the room, and out of sight. Harry seemed to not have noticed as he rushed over to the Ron who was absolutely glowing._

_"What happened? Why were you two gone so long?" Harry asked, stepping in front of Ron. Ron just grinned, and walked over to the couch where he sat down without a word. Harry, once again, raced after him. "Tell me!" Harry begged, sitting next to Ron._

_Ron finally talked, "Hermione and I are officially dating now." Harry gasped, absolutely stunned from the news. But, he still wondered what they were doing for so long.

* * *

_

The next morning Hermione woke up in the best mood. Some people in the dormitory gave her a questioning look, because she had been very grouchy the previous day. She put on her clothes that she had layed out the night before, grabbed her robe and bag, and skipped out of the dormitory, whistling "Mary Had a Little Lamb" as she went.

The next morning, Ron woke up in the best mood that Harry had ever seen him in. Usually, when they had to wake up to get ready for classes early in the morning, Ron was grouchy, tired, and not the person you would want to mess with. But, on that particular morning, all of the boys in the dormitory were ready to deck Ron for his prancing around, and his cheery self that early in the morning.

"Ron, I am glad you're happier than you usually are." Harry said as he pulled back the covers, and hopped out of the bed with a yawn.

"I'm glad too." Ron said with a huge grin plastered across his face. He was sitting on his bed which (As usual) was very messy, and he had his bag of books across his shoulder, his robe wrapped around him snugly, and he was ready to go. "I really hope things with Hermione and I work out. I mean that I just don't want something stupid to ruin our relationship. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah." Harry said as he pulled the shirt over his head. "I am seventeen years old, and I don't need te stress of you two fighting all the time. Besides, Hermione made a mistake that she will probably never make again. Also, you don't need to think negatively about your relationship with Hermione. If you aren't positive, Hermione will suspect it." Harry said, pulling the leg of his pants over his own leg.

Ron nodded quickly, looking at his watch."Shit. I've got to go. I told Hermione that I would meet her at breakfast as soon as it starts." Ron said, as he started to walk away. "See you later."

"Fine!" Harry yelled after Ron as he hastily tried to pull up, zip, and button his pants. Then he said in the tone of a jealous girlfriend, " Leave me for your lover! I don't need you anyway! Yeah, walk away!" Harry then finished buttoning his pants, then he grabbed his bag and robe, and rushed after Ron with a fake, angry look on his face.

* * *

"Well, that was interesting ." Ron commented as they walked out of the Potions class. A few people behind tem were snickering for what had happened in their class that day.

"Oh, guys, that's not funny. It wasn't Neville's fault that his cauldron exploded, and his eyebrows got . . . burnt . . . off." As Hermione finished, she couldn't help herself from laughing because she realized what she was saying. "Okay, maybe it was funny." Hermione admitted through her fit of laughs. They kept laughing as they walked down the hall. Then, Harry, Ron, and Hermione stopped in front of the Advanced Arithmancy classroom.

"Well . . . " Hermione said, turning to Ron, completely ignoring Harry, But, Harry didn't mind."This is my stop."

Ron caught her drift, and then put his hands on her hips, pulling her closer to him so that he could give her a goodbye kiss. As they were "saying their friendly fair well" Harry tapped his bare wrist comically, ushering Ron and Hermione to stop so that Ron and he could get to class on time. Ron saw Harry out of the corner of his eye, and then pulled away. Hermione grinned and said "Goodbye." She turned to enter the classroom, but Harry caused her to stop.

"Fine, make out with your boyfriend in front of me, but don't say goodbye! Fine, I understand." Harry said, snuffling as if he was crying.

Hermione grinned, "What, do you want me to give you a kiss too?" Instead, Ron quickly answered for him, "No, I think you two should just SAY goodbye."

Hermione rolled here eyes at Ron's jealousy, and muttered a cheerful "Goodbye." Then she turned and walked into the classroom, turned and blowing a kiss to Ron over her shoulder.

Ron grinned from ear to ear, but Harry just rolled his eyes disgustingly. They walked the rest of the way to their Charms class, Harry joking about Harry and Ron's intimacy the whole way.

* * *

"Finally." Hermione said under her breath as she walked out of the Advanced Arithmancy class. She was happy to be out of the classroom with her grouchy teacher, Mr. Puckett. This was very unusual for Hermione to be anxious to get out of class, but she couldn't stop thinking about Ron throughout the class-time. Twice she had been embarrassed in class, because the teacher had to raise his voice at her so that she would pay attention, this was because she was daydreaming about Ron (unsurprisingly). Hermione was now rushing down the halls to join Harry and Ron at lunch, who were probably already in the Great Hall. As Hermione tried to dodge people as she went, she accidentally bumped into someone. She didn't know who it was until the person turned around. It was Malfoy. They kept eye contact for a moment, but someone behind Hermione shoved her rudely along, obviously rushing to lunch as well.

As Hermione walked the rest of the way to the Great Hall, she realized that was the first time that she had seen Malfoy in about two weeks. For, they hadn't had to go patrolling ever sense the last meeting (as you probably guessed was two weeks before) they had assigned all of the prefects to patrolling. Both Hermione and Malfoy were relieved by the schedule, because they were both still very uncomfortable with each other. Sadly, Hermione ind of had the feeling that Malfoy still had feelings for her. And, as much as she hated to say it, she still had feelings for him as well. Hermione wanted to slap herself for feeling that way, but she knew that she couldn't fight reality. Then, when she walked into the Great Hall and saw Ron, her worries immediately went away.

She swiftly walked over to them at their usual seat, grinning broadly.

"Ha, wabe." Ron said, turning to Hermione who had taken her seat right next to Ron, with a spoonful of mashed potatoes in his mouth.

"Hi." Hermione said cheerfully as she snuggled closer to him. She then gasped at the plate in front of her. "Oh, yum! Roast beef."Hermione aid as she grabbed a fork and knife, and started to tear away at the meat.

"Wow." Harry said as Hermione filled her plate."Dassa lotta food."

Hermione laughed as she swallowed a bite of her meat, "I am starving! I didn't have breakfast, and I had hardly any dinner last night."

"Right..."Ron said with a grin."Oh, yeah. I meant to ask you something."

"Go ahead." Hermione said as she started to butter the biscuit that was on her plate.

"Well, because of the situation with your dad. You obviously can't go back to your house. So, my mom offered to have you stay at our house for Christmas." Ron said anxiously, looking at Hermione, waiting for an answer.

"Oh, that would be great! Last year at Christmas, my dad was to hung over to even remember that it was Christmas. Anyway, who is all going to be at your house?"

"Thank God it will only be myself, you, Ginny, and Bill." Ron replied.

"Cool."Hermione replied. "I am glad Christmas is only a few weeks away."

**A/n: Tell me how u like this chapter! I want to know, and the only way to let me know is to REVIEW! Lol :-)**


	13. Ch13: Home Away From Home

In Her Eyes

Madammarauder

**Ch13:Home Away From Home**

_Previous:_

_1.As Hermione walked the rest of the way to the Great Hall, she realized that was the first time that she had seen Malfoy in about two weeks. For, they hadn't had to go patrolling ever sense the last meeting (as you probably guessed was two weeks before) they had assigned all of the prefects to patrolling. Both Hermione and Malfoy were relieved by the schedule, because they were both still very uncomfortable with each other. Sadly, Hermione ind of had the feeling that Malfoy still had feelings for her. And, as much as she hated to say it, she still had feelings for him as well. Hermione wanted to slap herself for feeling that way, but she knew that she couldn't fight reality. Then, when she walked into the Great Hall and saw Ron, her worries immediately went away._

_2."Well, because of the situation with your dad. You obviously can't go back to your house. So, my mom offered to have you stay at our house for Christmas." Ron said anxiously, looking at Hermione, waiting for an answer._

_"Oh, that would be great! Last year at Christmas, my dad was to hung over to even remember that it was Christmas. Anyway, who is all going to be at your house?"_

_"Thank God it will only be myself, you, Ginny, and Bill." Ron replied._

_"Cool."Hermione replied. "I am glad Christmas is only a few weeks away."

* * *

_

Harry, Hermione, and Ron stepped out of the Entrance Hall, pulling their trunks behind them. The moment they stepped out into the cold, December day, the harsh winds pierced their skin. The three of them pulled their scarves tighter around their necks, to keep them warmer. They walked down the train to where the steaming Hogwarts Express was waiting for them. Harry, going first, heaved his trunk, and Hedwig's cage onto the train. Then, Hermione and Ron did the same thing.

After a few minutes of walking down the bustling aisles of the express, they found a compartment near the very back of the train, who the only person inside was a very shy girl named Virginia Baker from the Ravenclaw house. The first few minutes in the compartment were a little uncomfortable among the four of them, because they wanted to just talk, but Veronica looked very uncomfortable. Finally, someone from outside of the compartment called for Veronica to come into their compartment. The girl got up with a grateful sigh, grabbed her things, and left in just a matter of seconds.

"Wow, that girl really needs to climb back into her shell. She is just way too loud and obnoxious." Harry joked as he watched the girl shut the door to the compartment. Ron and Hermione just laughed. Suddenly, the long, high-pitched whistle of the train blew, and the Hogwart's Express slowly started to move along the tracks. In just a few seconds, the train had increased at least eighty miles per hour.

"Hello, children." An elderly lady outside of the compartment said joyfully to Harry, Hermione, and Ron. She was pushing along a trolley that had every kind of snack crammed upon it. "Would you like anything from the trolley?" Harry looked at Hermione and Ron for an answer.

"Umm . . . " Harry said, not even needing to look at the cart, "May we have three boxes of Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans, and three Chocolate Frogs?'"

"You may." The lady said sweetly, grabbing the items from the cart, and handed them over to Harry/ Both Hermione and Ron started to dig in their pockets for money to pay for their food, but Harry said, "No, that's okay. It's on me."

"Thanks, mate." Ron said, gratefully taking the candy from Harry.

"Yeah, thanks."Hermione said with a mournful sigh, staring at the candy in her hands. Ron looked at her strangely, and asked, "'Mione, are you okay? You have been down in the dumps this whole day." Ron said, scooting closer to her.

"It's nothing." Hermione said, whipping her eyes. Ron and Harry then realized that she was crying.

"Hermione." Ron said, concern in his voice. He moved even closer to her, putting one arm around her he pulled her right up to his chest. Without even looking up, Hermione hid her head in her hands, and just nuzzled up against Ron's chest. Ron let her cry on him for a few moments, then he took his index finger, and lifted her head so that he could look at her. Ron lowered his voice to a whisper and asked once again, "What's the matter?"

It took Hermione a few moments to calm down to the point to where she could talk. "It has been one year today that my mother died. And I just realized that I have something of great importance at the one place where I can't go . . . " Hermione said with a sigh, whipping away more tears.

"...To your home." Harry said in almost a whisper. Hermione just nodded.

"Hermione . . . " Ron said sincerely, not trying to pressure her. "You know that you can't go there alone? So, maybe while we aren't doing anything at the Burrow, we can stop by your house. Or maybe when your father isn't home?"

Hermione nodded, whipped her eyes and nose, and gave a big sniffle. "Oh, Ron. Thank you so much. I really hope you wouldn't mind. And I am sorry that I have been in a bad mood today, but it has just been a difficult day for me."

"I understand completely." Ron said, grabbing her face again. Then, he lowered his lips to hers and kissed her gently, and sweetly. "Even though this is a pretty shitty day for you, Harry and I will try to make it decent." Ron added, looking at Harry. Harry nodded in agreement

"Yeah, Hermione. If there's anything you need..."

"Thanks." Hermione said, forcing a grin."The both of you." Hermione added, looking at Ron.

* * *

The rest of the train ride Hermione, Ron, and Harry tried to stay in the best mood possible. They played dozens of rounds of Exploding Snap, and a few games of Wizard's chess. Harry managed to win most of the games of Exploding Snap. But, the last few rounds, Hermione won. And, just like always, Ron won every round Wizard's Chess. Just as they started to play their third game of Wizard's Chess, the train came to a halt. 

"Well, we're there." Hermione said, who was sitting cross-legged on the floor. She got up with a heave, and her knees cracked as she rose. When she tried to untwist her legs, she just managed to get them tangled up, and she tripped and fell into Ron's arms. Harry, Hermione, and Ron all laughed at her clumsiness as they grabbed all of their things, and left the compartment.

"RON, HARRY, HERMIONE, OVER HERE!" Someone screamed the second Harry, Hermione, and Ron stepped off of the train. They looked around frantically to see who was calling them, but they already had a good idea who it was.

Mrs. Weasley was waving her arms, and jumping up and down as she made her way through the bustling crowd. Finally, she reached the three of them.

"Hello, everyone. The three haven't written as often as you should have . . . "Mrs. Weasley said, pointing a finger at them accusingly. But, then she grinned and put her finger down."But, I can excuse that. She then turned to say hello to each of them individually, but she noticed that Hermione's eyes were red and puffy.

"Oh, Hermione, dear. What is the matter?" Mrs. Weasley asked sweetly, putting her arm around Hermione. Hermione just brushed away her tears, and shook her head. But, before she could say anything, Ron pulled his mother to the side. Then, in a very low whisper that only Mrs. Weasley could hear, he told his mother why Hermione was so upset on that one particular day. Hermione and Harry watched Mrs. Weasley's expression change as Ron told her. Mrs. Weasley gasped when Ron was finished, and then she walked over to Hermione.

She said in a low, companionate tone, "Hermione, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to be so direct I should have just-"

"No, it's fine. I promise." Hermione said with a sniffle. "You didn't know."

"Oops." Harry said suddenly, "I've got to go. I see the Dursley's walking away. They must not see me." Harry said quickly, then he started to run to catch up with the Dursley's. As he was well away from Hermione, Ron, and Mrs. Weasley, he looked over his shoulder and waved good-bye, "Happy Christmas!"

* * *

On the way home in the Weasley's old flying car, (that they had gotten to replace the car that had been wrecked by Harry and Ron in their second year at Hogwarts), no one mentioned Hermione's dilemma again. Instead, Ron and Hermione filled in on what was going on at Hogwarts, and Mrs. Weasley filled them in on what was going on at the Burrow. 

Finally, the car came to an abrupt halt in the driveway of the old, rickety Burrow. Mrs. Weasley, Ron, and Hermione all climbed out, and grabbed their luggage, pulling it inside.

"Hermione!"Ginny welcomed, running out of the front door with her arms open, awaiting Hermione's hug.

"Oh, Ginny." Hermione said with a huge grin on her face, "I have missed you so much..."

"Come on, you girlies can catch up on the gossip later." Ron joked as he passed both Hermione and Ginny. When he passes Hermione, he winked flirtatiously, causing her to blush deeply. Ginny just rolled her eyes, and grinned.

"Ronny-boy!"

Ron jerked around quickly to see who was calling for him. But, before he could spot the person, he was tackled to the ground, all of his things falling beside of him.

"Bill!" Ron said cheerfully, clapping his brother on the back. Bill the extended his hand, and helped Ron up.

"How's my favorite brother?" Bill asked, giving Ron a hug.

"Good, I guess." Ron said with a grin.

"Any luck with the _ladies_? Bill asked, nudging Ron in the side. Then Hermione came up behind them, and kicked Ron in the shins.

"Ummm..." Ron said, clenching his shin quickly. Then, he shook it off, and looked between Hermione and Bill.

"As a matter of fact, yes. Hermione and I are now dating."

"Really?" Bill asked.

"I knew it!" Mrs. Weasley chanted.

"EEEEWWWWW." Ginny said, with a disgusted look on his face.

"Yep." Ron replied, looking at Hermione who was just smiling a little bashfully.

"Congratulations." Bill commented, patting Ron on the back. Then, as he and Ron started to walk toward the door, he whispered, " Good choice, she is awfully pretty." Ron just smiled and nodded.

Hermione, Mrs. Weasley, Ron, and Bill all hurried their way into the warm house to get out of the freezing weather.

**A/n: I am suffering from a disease called notenoughreviewtocompletelysatisfymeatitus! the only way to cure it is to send me reviews! So, CURE ME! lol, ;-) :-)**

**Oh, and some ppl were wondering if my story was done yet, and the answer is no.**


	14. Ch14: Christmas Day

In Her Eyes

Madammarauder

**Ch14: Christmas Day**

_Previous:_

_"Yeah, thanks."Hermione said with a mournful sigh, staring at the candy in her hands. Ron looked at her strangely, and asked, "'Mione, are you okay? You have been down in the dumps this whole day." Ron said, scooting closer to her._

_"It's nothing." Hermione said, whipping her eyes. Ron and Harry then realized that she was crying._

_"Hermione." Ron said, concern in his voice. He moved even closer to her, putting one arm around her he pulled her right up to his chest. Without even looking up, Hermione hid her head in her hands, and just nuzzled up against Ron's chest. Ron let her cry on him for a few moments, then he took his index finger, and lifted her head so that he could look at her. Ron lowered his voice to a whisper and asked once again, "What's the matter?"_

_It took Hermione a few moments to calm down to the point to where she could talk. "It has been one year today that my mother died. And I just realized that I have something of great importance at the one place where I can't go . . . " Hermione said with a sigh, whipping away more tears._

_"...To your home." Harry said in almost a whisper. Hermione just nodded._

_"Hermione . . . " Ron said sincerely, not trying to pressure her. "You know that you can't go there alone? So, maybe while we are not doing anything at the Burrow, we can stop by your house. Or maybe when your father isn't home?"_

_Hermione nodded, whipped her eyes and nose, and gave a big sniffle. "Oh, Ron. Thank you so much. I really hope you wouldn't mind. And I am sorry that I have been in a bad mood today, but it has just been a difficult day for me."_

_"I understand completely." Ron said, grabbing her face again. Then, he lowered his lips to hers and kissed her gently, and sweetly. "Even though this is a pretty shitty day for you, Harry and I will try to make it decent." Ron added, looking at Harry. Harry nodded in agreement_

_"Yeah, Hermione. If there's anything you need..."_

_"Thanks." Hermione said, forcing a grin."The both of you." Hermione added, looking at Ron.

* * *

_

The rest of that day Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Mr. And Mrs. Weasley, and Bill spent talking about random things. Such as school, work, and even the increasing amount of sickles for their monthly taxes.

Finally, when they were about to pass out from all of the hot cocoa, butterbeer, and treats that Mrs. Weasley had prepared, they all decided that it was time to go to bed.

Now that Bill was back visiting, Hermione couldn't sleep in his room like the night she was running from her father. So, instead, she slept in Percy's old room while everyone else slept in their own rooms. But, as Hermione was walking to Percy's room, ready to go to bed, she was pulled into another room very suddenly by a very tight grasp.

"Ron." Hermione giggled through a fit of laughter as Ron started to kiss her neck, "Not while I am in your house. It just doesn't-" Hermione was lost in her words as Ron started to kiss her lips. Ron was wearing his usual pajamas; a pair of boxers, and a bare chest which revealed his muscular chest. He was kissing her more forcefully than he normally did, but Hermione didn't really mind. Finally. Ron pulled away from the kiss, held Hermione up against his chest, and said, "I had to say goodnight." Hermione grinned, looked up at him, and then kissed him one last time before she left the room.

The first thing she noticed when she left Ron's room, was Ginny standing in her doorway, which was just across from Ron's room , with a huge smirk on her face, and her arms folded across her chest. Hermione thought helplessly, THIS CAN'T BE GOOD, as Ginny grabbed Hermione's hand, and pulled her into her own room. She led Hermione across the room to her bed where she sat down, pulling Hermione down with her.

"Ginny, are you all right?" Hermione asked, trying to study Ginny who was still wearing the smirk.

"Oh, I'm fine." Ginny replied with a grin, "But I just have a question."

"Okay . . . " Hermione said with a sigh.

"I will just cut to the point: Have you and my brother shagged yet?"

Hermione just sat staring at Ginny, her jaw dropped in awe. She was unable to speak for a moment. But then she replied, "Ginny! No, your brother and I have not shagged yet.

"Yet?' Ginny said mischievously.

"GINNY!"Hermione screamed, still baffled that she would even ask such a thing.

"Sorry." Ginny said, holding up her hands in protest. "I was just wondering."

"Fine." Hermione said, looking away from Ginny. They both sat there for a moment, very uncomfortable. Finally, with a muffled goodbye, Hermione got up and left the room, leaving Ginny sitting on the bed alone.

While Hermione put on her pajamas, and climbed into bed, she though about Ginny's question. I mean, eventually they probably would DO IT, but they were way WAY too young.

Hermione decided to forget the question for the night, and get some rest because the next day was Christmas!

* * *

"Hermione, get up! It's Christmas!"

Hermione's eyes bolted open. But, before she could sit up, or even fully wake up Ron kept her down with a long kiss.

"Happy Christmas." Ron said, when he finally pulled away. Hermione grinned and said,

"Happy Christmas to you too." Then, before she sat up, she grabbed hold on the collar of Ron's t-shirt that he had thrown on, and pulled him back on top of her, pulling her lips to his.

"Woah! Looks like the two of you are having fun!" Bill said, knocking on the door that was just open enough for anyone to see Ron on top of Hermione kissing her. Hermione and Ron knew what it must look like, so Ron almost fell over jumping up off of Hermione. Hermione then sat bolt upright, and jumped out of bed. Both Hermione and Ron were blushing from embarrassment.

Bill just rolled his eyes, and kept walking. Leaving Ron and Hermione completely embarrassed. Ron looked over at Hermione who was just beside of the bed. Ron had jumped close to the closet. They both were a little uncomfortable for a moment, but then Ron just smiled, walked over to Hermione, and kissed her again, this time very slowly and sincerely.

Finally, Hermione pulled away, entwined her hand in Ron's, and lead them out of the room to downstairs where everyone was waiting without another word

The living room was filled with jolly, and Christmas spirit as everyone tore open their gifts as if they were five year olds. Of course, Mrs. Weasley made all of her sons sweaters, (she also made Harry one that Ron would give to him when they got back to Hogwarts) with their initials sewed on. Hermione got a few books, and her favorite, an organizer from Ron of which she could write her whole day's schedule down. Ron's favorite gift that he had gotten hand made, wooden Wizard's Chess board from his father. Mrs. Weasley quickly opened her gifts that her family had given her, which were new kitchen tools, and then she went into the kitchen to make a lovely Christmas feast with her new utensils.

"Well, I'm satisfied." Ron said with a whole chocolate frog squirming in his mouth. Then, with a gulp, he stood up, and grabbed Hermione's hand.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked as Ron took her to the doorsill between the kitchen and the living room. But, instead of answering, Ron just pointed up above their heads to a patch of mistletoe nailed to the doorsill. With a mischievous grin, Ron lowered his lips to Hermione's and gave her a sweet kiss.

Mr. Weasley, Bill, and Ginny stared at Hermione and Ron, then said in an obnoxious tone, "Awwwweeeeeeee."

Hermione just rolled her eyes, as did Ron. Then, they went back into the living room to pick up the mess that they had made.

* * *

The delicious aroma of ham, roast beef, mashed potatoes, green beans, and Mrs. Weasley's homemade rolls made everyone's mouth water. Ginny, Mr. Weasley, Ron, Hermione, Mrs. Weasley, and Bill took their seats. Of course, Ron was the first to pile his plate. But, before he could eat, there was a tap at the window. He looked out to see Pig with two large packages hanging from his feet, and he looked absolutely exhausted. Ron had sent Pig to go and give Harry his Christmas gifts from Hermione and himself, and Ron was guessing that Harry had sent gifts back.

Ron gave a sigh, and put down his fork. Then, he walked over and let Pig inside of the house. Instead of Pig flying around the room like he normally did when he was delivering mail, he just sat on the top of the refrigerator, waiting for Ron to untie the heavy parsles weighing him down.

Just like Ron had guessed, the two packages were labeled _Ron_ and_ Hermione. _They quickly took their packages, and tore them apart. Harry had gotten Ron a brand-new set of Exploding Snap cards, and six boxes of Berty Bott's Every Flavored Beans. Harry had gotten Hermione a book that she actually didn't have. It was a book called _The Way and Life At Hogwarts_. Harry knew Hermione would love it because it was just like the book Hogwarts History of which she had read countless times.

"I hope Harry likes the Quidditch calendar that I got him." Hermione said as she flipped through the pages of the book. Ron just grinned, and opened the first box of Bertie Bott's. He was so happy that he could spend Christmas with Hermione. He didn't know what would happen if something went wrong between them.

**A/n: OMG, FRIDAY13 THANK YOU SO MUCH! Okay, Friday13 has pointed out to me that in the last chapter i have said that Hermione's mom is dead (Also in the _Previous _of this chapter). Well, in the first chapter i said that her mother was alive. And, just to clear it up, Hermione's mother IS dead.**

**And second, I would like to say thank you to all of my reviewers, without you guys, i wouldn't have stayed motivated so...Thank You:-)**


	15. Ch15: Going Back

_In Her Eyes_

Madammarauder

**Ch15: Going Back**

_Previous:_

_The living room was filled with jolly, and Christmas spirit as everyone tore open their gifts as if they were five year olds. Of course, Mrs. Weasley made all of her sons sweaters, (she also made Harry one that Ron would give to him when they got back to Hogwarts) with their initials sewed on. Hermione got a few books, and her favorite, an organizer from Ron of which she could write her whole day's schedule down. Ron's favorite gift that he had gotten hand made, wooden Wizard's Chess board from his father. Mrs. Weasley quickly opened her gifts that her family had given her, which were new kitchen tools, and then she went into the kitchen to make a lovely Christmas feast with her new utensils._

_"Well, I'm satisfied." Ron said with a whole chocolate frog squirming in his mouth. Then, with a gulp, he stood up, and grabbed Hermione's hand._

_"Where are we going?" Hermione asked as Ron took her to the doorsill between the kitchen and the living room. But, instead of answering, Ron just pointed up above their heads to a patch of mistletoe nailed to the doorsill. With a mischievous grin, Ron lowered his lips to Hermione's and gave her a sweet kiss._

_Mr. Weasley, Bill, and Ginny stared at Hermione and Ron, then said in an obnoxious tone, "Awwwweeeeeeee."_

_Hermione just rolled her eyes, as did Ron. Then, they went back into the living room to pick up the mess that they had made.

* * *

_

"Are we ready?" Harry asked looking at Ron and Hermione for their response, but he was mainly anticipating Hermione's reply for the fact that they were going back to her home, and more importantly, to her father.

Hermione took a deep breath and nodded.

"Wait," Ron said, grabbing Harry's arm, "so what are we going to do if Hermione's dad is there?" Ron asked, looking directly at Harry. Harry though for a moment and then replied,

"Whatever the hell we need to." Then. Without another word, Harry, Ron, and Hermione took a step toward the fireplace. Next, Ron grabbed a handful of floo powder that was inside of a bucket hanging from the mantelpiece. Then, he thrust the powder into the crackling fireplace causing the fire to turn different shades of blue and green. Finally, with a deep breath he stepped inside of the flames and said very clearly, "Hermione's Home!"

Ron sped through the fireplace with his eyes closed tightly so that he wouldn't become nauseous. His elbows scrapped against the sides of the stone cold fireplace as he spun around and around. Overall Ron was quite used to traveling by floo network, but he still preferred other ways of transportation. Before Ron knew it, all of the spinning had stopped and he landed on the bottom of Hermione's cement fireplace. Unfortunately, it was Ron's butt that stopped his fall. With a groan he stood up, and stepped out of the fireplace. Then, he remembered why he was there. He quickly pulled out his wand, and then examined the room. He could very easily tell that the room he was in the living room. With one quick glance, Ron could tell that Hermione's father was not the tidiest man. There were open bags of cookies and potato chips scattered all over the coffee table, which was sitting between the sofa, ( that was literally destroyed from all of the beer spills and cat hair), and the television. Some beer bottles were tilted on its side, dripping the remaining liquor on the carpet that looked about as bad as the sofa. Suddenly, Ron about crapped in his pants when there was a loud THUD behind him. He quickly jerked around and then realized that it was just Harry and Hermione. With a great sigh of relief Ron walked over to the two of them. Ron opened his mouth to say something, but Hermione's expression quieted him. Her eyes were as big as saucers, and her index finger was up too to her lips, gesturing to Harry and Ron not to say anything. In confusion, Harry and Ron both listened for what Hermione had gotten so startled about, They immediately heard a toilet flushing across the room inside the bathroom. Suddenly the handle of the bathroom door started to turn. Without a moment delay Harry quickly whispered a stern, "Hide!" Not taking any time to think Hermione, Ron, and Harry took cover. Ron bolted behind the television, Harry hid behind the sofa, and Hermione dove under the kitchen table that was just in the room over. Hermione, Harry, and Ron were as quiet as possible so they could hear where Hermione's dad was heading next.

Suddenly, a beer bottle that was sitting on the table toppled over, causing it to shatter and splash beer all over the kitchen floor. Hermione's father, who had already sat down in the living room cursed loudly as he got up and walked into the kitchen. The second Hermione's father entered the kitchen Hermione's hear stopped, and she could hear herself breathing even louder in forceful gasps. She quickly cupped her hand over her mouth so her father wouldn't hear her. Hermione was laying flat in her stomach, her feet bent so that they wouldn't be visible from outside of the table. A wave of terror overcame Hermione as she could barely see her father's bare feet approach the table. He cursed again loudly as he stopped in front of the mess beside the table. Next, Hermione could see that her father was walking to the other end of the kitchen to get supplies to clean the mess up with. When Hermione was sure that he had his back turned on her, she bolted from underneath the table into the living room. Hermione was just out of the kitchen as soon as her father turned around with the supplies and walked back to the mess.

The first thing Hermione did when she entered the living room was look at Ron and Harry for advice. They both were pointing upstairs, telling her to go and get what they were there for. Hermione nodded and rushed up the steps as quiet as a mouse. Hermione rushed passed the bathroom door, her father's room, the guest bedroom, and then she finally reached her bedroom. Her hands trembling, she turned the doorknob, and thrust open the door.

Surprisingly, her room looked the exact same as she had left it. Hermione thought for a second, and then remembered where she had hid the gift that she had gotten from her mom. Quickly, Hermione rushed over to her bedside table. She placed her hands at the bottom of the drawers, and with one gigantic push, she moved it about three feet over to the left. With a grin of satisfaction, Hermione got on her hands and knees on the floor. She look at the wooden boards for a second and then put the tips of her fingers in the edges of a board that was extremely loose. Hermione then lifted the plank out of the floor. When she did this, she saw what she had come back to her house for. It was a beautiful, golden, antique jewelry box that her mother had given to her for her fourth birthday. Hermione pulled the jewelry box out of the floor very carefully, and then she placed it in front of her where she unlatched the lock on the front. The second she lifted the lid the beautiful melody echoed softly throughout her small bedroom. As Hermione sat there, tears started to fill in her eyes as she remembered listening to the music when her parents would fight. The sounds of her father yelling at her mother, her mother trying to calm Mr. Granger down, the sound of Hermione's father slapping and punching Mrs. Granger quickly overcame the beautiful melody playing in Hermione's mind. Tears of sadness, anger, and disgust now fell freely from Hermione's eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile, downstairs, Mr. Granger threw away the shattered glass and soggy paper towels in the trash. Then, he walked back into the living room and sat down on the couch. After a few moments of searching, he finally found the television remote under the bags of food. Just as he was about to turn on the TV, he stopped. For a moment, everything in the living room became really quiet, and Harry and Ron tried to listen for what Mr. Granger had stopped for. Upstairs, Mr. Granger could faintly hear the familiar sound of Hermione's jewelry box. Curious, he placed the remote down, and stood up. Next, he started to make his way upstairs. Harry and Ron quickly rushed after him, being very quiet so they wouldn't be heard.

* * *

Hermione whipped the tears out of her eyes as she watched the ballerina spinning around and around in circles on a little sire stand in front of the mirror. Hermione looked at herself in the mirror. But, before she looked at herself directly, she noticed something behind her in the reflection. It was her father standing in the doorway!

"Hermione run!" Hermione head Harry and Ron yell outside of the bedroom.

Mr. Granger looked over at them in confusion, and then said, "What the hell are you-" But, before he could finish his sentence, both Harry and Ron had hit him with a spell that caused his eyes to widen in shock, and his skin to become very pale.

In one motion, Hermione shut her music box, causing the sweet melody to stop, picked it up, and cradled it under her arm as she stood up and started to run for the door. But, as she was running, she tripped on the leg of her bed, and fell on her knees on top of a nail that was sticking about an inch out of the floorboard. Hermione gave a painful groan as she tried to stand up, but she couldn't balance as she was standing so she fell back down. This time, she landed right beside of her father, who was still laying motionless on the floor. A sudden painful image came back to her. Just like the night when Hermione was running away from her father and he had hit him with the spell, he had become white and his eyes were wide open. Hermione shook the image out of her mind, and stood up. This time, she didn't completely loose balance, but she was about to fall over. Noticing this, Ron ran over to her and helped her balance. Then, Harry, Hermione, and Ron rushed out of the room, down the stairs, and to the fireplace. Harry was the first to step into the fire, followed by Ron and then Hermione.

**A/n: Hey, Y'all! I hoped u enjoyed this chapter. Sorry that it took me so long to update, but I was away at a swim camp in NC! It was so fun! Anyway, plz review and I will try to update as quickly as possible! THANX!**


	16. Ch16: Heartbreaking News

_In Her Eyes_

Madammarauder

**Ch16: Heartbreaking News**

_Previous:_

_"Hermione run!" Hermione head Harry and Ron yell outside of the bedroom._

_Mr. Granger looked over at them in confusion, and then said, "What the hell are you-" But, before he could finish his sentence, both Harry and Ron had hit him with a spell that caused his eyes to widen in shock, and his skin to become very pale._

_In one motion, Hermione shut her music box, causing the sweet melody to stop, picked it up, and cradled it under her arm as she stood up and started to run for the door. But, as she was running, she tripped on the leg of her bed, and fell on her knees on top of a nail that was sticking about an inch out of the floorboard. Hermione gave a painful groan as she tried to stand up, but she couldn't balance as she was standing so she fell back down. This time, she landed right beside of her father, who was still laying motionless on the floor. A sudden painful image came back to her. Just like the night when Hermione was running away from her father and he had hit him with the spell, he had become white and his eyes were wide open. Hermione shook the image out of her mind, and stood up. This time, she didn't completely lose balance, but she was about to fall over. Noticing this, Ron ran over to her and helped her balance. Then, Harry, Hermione, and Ron rushed out of the room, down the stairs, and to the fireplace. Harry was the first to step into the fire, followed by Ron and then Hermione.

* * *

_

Harry stumbled out of the fireplace out of breath, covered in ash, and his hair its usual mess. Then, followed Hermione and Harry out of the fireplace in the same condition. The three of them flopped down with exhaustion on the couches and chairs in front of the fireplace to catch their breath. Finally, Ron was the first to speak.

"Did you get it?"

Hermione nodded and pulled out the jewelry box behind her back. Without anyone saying a word, Hermione lifted the lid of the box allowing all of its beautiful music to escape and fill the small living room.

"Wow . . . "Harry commented in awe, "That's beautiful."

Hermione grinned, "Yeah-... I mean thanks. It was a gift from my mother on my fourth birthday. If it wasn't for this . . . " Hermione said gesturing toward the box, "I would have never been able to get through my parents' arguments." Then, she suddenly set the music box, causing the music to abruptly stop and leave the living room eerily quiet. She then stood up and tucked the music box under her arm saying," Guys, you have no idea how much I thank you. It's just that this jewelry box is so sentimental to-"

"Don't worry about it." Ron said with a grin, grabbing Hermione's hands in his. Then Hermione leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips as if saying' Thank you'. Next, she turned and gave Harry a kiss on the cheek.

"You're welcome." Harry said with a grin after Hermione kissed him.

After a few moments of just sitting in the living room, Hermione said with a big yawn, "Okay, well. I think I am going to hit the sack."

"Me too." Harry said, standing up.

"Me four." Ron said with a total look of exhaustion on his face. Harry and Hermione just looked at him over their shoulder and laughed. Then, the three of them walked lazily up the stair after an adventurous and exhausting night.

* * *

Ron sat in his bedroom on his bed as he was trying to pull on his pajama pants when he suddenly heard something in the room over. Curious, he got up and pressed his ear against the door, waiting to hear the sound.

Faintly, he could hear the familiar sound of Hermione's music box playing. Along with it Ron could hear Hermione's muffled cries. With a sigh of sadness for Hermione, Ron walked back over to his bed, crawled inside, pulled his covers over him, looked at his clock, (it was 2:30 in the morning), and eventually fell into a much needed sleep.

* * *

As the Hogwarts Express came to an abrupt, rickety stop, and the Express's sharp whistle blew, signaling that they were back at Hogwarts, Hermione, Harry, and Ron were suddenly jostled awake.

"Five more minutes, mum." Harry said sleepily as he forced himself to wake up.

"Are we there already?" Ron asked, looking out the window. "It felt like we just boarded the train."

"Sweetheart,"Hermione answered with a laugh, " That's because we were sleeping."

"Oh . . . " Ron said dumbly as he fell back over onto the cushioned seats. Harry and Hermione laughed at him. Then Harry grew a large smirk on his face and signaled to Hermione silently that he was about to do something.

"Oh, wait! Is that F..O...O..D I smell?" Harry said with expression. Ron was fully awake before Hermione and Harry could blink.

"Where?" Ron asked, looking around the compartment for food. Hermione and Harry laughed at Ron's gullibility. Then, with a frown, Ron realized that he had been tricked.

"Sure, use a man's love for food against him . . . jerks." With that, Ron stuck up his nose and pulled his trunk and his cage with Pig flying around uncontrollably.

Hermione and Harry were still in fits of laughter as the three of them pulled their things off of the train, and walked up to the carriages waiting for them to take them back onto the Hogwarts ground.

"Home sweet home." Ron said as he, Hermione, and Harry walked into the Entrance Hall.

"Yippee." Harry said with no hint of enthusiasm.

"Well, I am excited to be back." Hermione said with a grin on her face as she pulled her trunk behind her with Crookchanks cuddled under her other arm.

"Yeah," Harry commented,"and this is coming from a girl that is looking forward to N.E.W.T's."

Hermione gave a little blush because she knew this was true. In just a few moments Hermione, Ron, and Harry were entering the Great Hall, their stomachs empty, waiting to be filled with a delicious, Hogwarts' 'welcome back' meal. Just as they sat down at their usual seats Jacob Marsh, the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, rushed up to Harry and Ron.

"Hey, mates." Jacob said, clearly relieved that he had found Harry and Ron.

"Hello, Jacob." Harry said, looking up at his fellow teammate, "What's the problem?"

Before Jacob answered, he sat down in the empty seat next to Harry so that he wasn't being a barrier for anyone trying to pass between the Gryffindor table, and the Ravenclaw table.

"Okay, Professor McGonagall just informed me that we are going to have to have a Quidditch practice in about twenty minutes, because the game that was supposed to be played next week will have to be scheduled for tomorrow."

"What?" Ron said, his jaw dropped as he was trying to put a spoonful of chicken-noodle soup. "We aren't ready for our next game! We haven't practiced in a month!"

"I know," Jacob replied, "but now that we are beat Hufflepuff, we will have to play Ravenclaw for the spot to play Slytherin in the championships!" Harry and Ron just nodded.

"What did everyone else say about this?" Harry asked, curious about what all of the other players thought.

"Actually," Jacob replied with a grin, "You guys have taken it pretty calm compared to everyone else."

"Yeah, "Harry replied,"That's because we are more . . . mature." Then, at the same time, Ron and Harry both put on goofy faces like two three-year olds.

Jacob just laughed, along with Hermione, "Well, I am going to get some type of food in my system before practice. And I suggest the same for you two." And with that Jacob turned and walked back over to his group of friends to eat.

"Well,"Harry said with a sigh, "That sure as hell puts a damper on my parade."

"I know!" Ron said, clearly frustrated,"Right as soon as we get back from a tiring vacation, we have to go to practice."

Harry then smiled," Well, it will all be worth it when we beat the Slytherins in the championships.

"Yeah,"Ron said, "It'd better be."

* * *

Hermione sat on the large sofa in the Head Girl and Boy's dormitory. She had been spending most of her time in the Head Girl and Boy's dormitory since just before Christmas break when it was time to start being more serious about her studying schedule, not only to help her study for N.E.W.T's, but to get good grades so that she could get a decent job for when she was out of school.

On that note, Hermione was already working on the homework assignment that would not even been assigned yet, but Hermione had asked for an assignment schedule so she could get a head start. Crookshanks purred loudly on the other side of the couch. Hermione looked up from her work, and started to stroke Crookshanks soft fur. Suddenly, Hermione about fell off of the couch when someone stumbled through the door way.

"Hey, Malfoy." Hermione said, watching Malfoy's expression change when he spotted Hermione.

"Oh-um...Hi Hermione." Malfoy said, walking over to where Hermione was sitting.

"Hermione, eh?" Hermione said with a curious look on her face.

"Yeah,"Malfoy said, his face turning pink ," I figured we only have so much of this year left, and I feel like we should leave on a good note between you and me." Hermione smiled. She was debating wether to bring it up, but she took a chance.

"Um . . . in that case." Hermione said, not looking directly at Malfoy," You remember at the beginning of the year at the library that night?"

Draco's face suddenly went white, "Yeah, I remember. What about it?"

"I think that we should totally forget about it and become friends. I mean, I don't think that what happened meant anything to you. And, besides, no that Ron and I are dating, it makes me feel so guilty thinking about it."

Malfoy's jaw dropped at this information. He had no idea that Hermione and Ron were going out, but they never really showed it. At the same time, Draco felt like a small piece of his heart was torn out. After that night, Malfoy had felt special feelings for Hermione, but now he knew that she didn't feel the same way.

Hermione waited for Malfoy's answer. After a moment of thinking, she then realized why he was so speechless. He must not have known that they were dating! And even worse, she had a feeling, no, not just a feeling, she KNEW that Malfoy had a crush on her!

After a few moments of sitting there in silence, Hermione said again, "Don't you think so?"

Malfoy suddenly snapped back into reality and answered mindlessly, "Oh, yeah. You're right, totally right." Then, for a moment, Hermione thought she saw tears forming in Malfoy's eyes. Feeling very uncomfortable, Hermione made up a lie, "Well, I have got to be heading back to the Gryffindor dormitory. I told my friend that I would help her with her studying. Bye . . . Draco."

And with that, Hermione grabbed all of her books and Crookchanks, and rushed out of the dormitory, leaving a speechless, and heartbroken Malfoy behind.

**A/n: Hey! Did u like it? Review to let me know. Oh, and BTW, i am going to be making anothe story (a sequel to this story) after quite a few chapters though, but i was wonderin what you think Hermione's job should be? I really would love your opinion, so review and tell me!**


	17. Ch17: Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw

_In Her Eyes_

Madammarauder

**Ch17: Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw**

_Previous :_

_"Um . . . in that case." Hermione said, not looking directly at Malfoy," You remember at the beginning of the year at the library that night?"_

_Draco's face suddenly went white, "Yeah, I remember. What about it?"_

_"I think that we should totally forget about it and become friends. I mean, I don't think that what happened meant anything to you. And, besides, no that Ron and I are dating, it makes me feel so guilty thinking about it."_

_Malfoy's jaw dropped at this information. He had no idea that Hermione and Ron were going out, but they never really showed it. At the same time, Draco felt like a small piece of his heart was torn out. After that night, Malfoy had felt special feelings for Hermione, but now he knew that she didn't feel the same way._

_Hermione waited for Malfoy's answer. After a moment of thinking, she then realized why he was so speechless. He must not have known that they were dating! And even worse, she had a feeling, no, not just a feeling, she KNEW that Malfoy had a crush on her!_

_After a few moments of sitting there in silence, Hermione said again, "Don't you think so?"_

_Malfoy suddenly snapped back into reality and answered mindlessly, "Oh, yeah. You're right, totally right." Then, for a moment, Hermione thought she saw tears forming in Malfoy's eyes. Feeling very uncomfortable, Hermione made up a lie, "Well, I have got to be heading back to the Gryffindor dormitory. I told my friend that I would help her with her studying. Bye . . . Draco."

* * *

_

"Okay, are we ready team?" Jacob asked, pacing back and forth in the Gryffindor locker room with Harry, Ron, Will Harrel (a Gryffindor chaser), Ashton Puthcer (another Gryffindor chaser), Jennifer Haniston (one of the Beaters for Gryffindor), and Orlando Droom (the other Gryffindor beater) watched Jacob pace nervously back and forth. This was Jacob's usual behavior before a match, very nervous and serious. "Now, Orlando and Jennifer, you two really need to be aware of where the bludgers as at ALL times. We almost lost the game last time to injuries from the bludgers.

"Yeah,and I and I almost lost my arm!" Will said sarcastically. He had been hit extremely hard in the arm from the bludger the previous game. Everyone laughed at Will's statement, except for Orlando and Jennifer who still felt bad about how poorly they played against Hufflepuff.

Suddenly, all of the players jumped up and grabbed their brooms as they heard the loud blast of Madam Hooch's whistle, signaling that it was time to start the game.

"Now, everybody, don't let your guard down! Let's play this game the best we no how!" Jacob yelled trying to psych his team up, stretching his arm out in front of everybody. Will, Harry, Ron, Jennifer, Orlando, and Ashton put their hands on top of Jacobs.

"Kick Ravenclaw''s ass on three! One . . . Two . . . Three!"

"KICK RAVENCLAW'S ASS!" They whole team chanted with grins on their faces. Then, they all lined up in front of the large, oak doors that lead to the field. From on the field, Madam Hooch blasted a spell toward the door to open it. One at a time, as the commentator announced all of the team members, all of the players flew out of the locker room. The cheers from the Gryffindor section was almost deafening as the players flew out.

Once all of the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw players were on the field, Madam Hooch all called them in to circle around her.

"Now, I want a nice, clean match today. Now, captains, shake hands." Jacob flew forward to the Ravenclaw captain, Rebecca Baker, who was absolutely one of the prettiest of all of the girls in Ravenclaw. Harry and Ron gave a little snicker as Jacob blushed when he shook Rebecca's hand. He clearly had a crush on her, but Jacob was not the kind of person to let a girl get in the way of winning a Quidditch match.

"Okay on my whistle. One . . . Two . . . "Then Madam Hooch took a deep breath and blew as hard as she could into her old, rusty whistle. Both teams charged for the quaffle, but on of Ravanclaw's chaser's, Hannah Carter, was to it first. The loud squeak of the megaphone caused most of the fans to plug their ears. But the players ignored it.

"Hannah Carter with the quaffle, whizzing through all of Gryffindor's players as she passes it to Michael Huff. Michael passes it to Jeff, and OHHHH! It was intercepted by Jacob, Gryffindor's team captain. Jacob dodges a bludger sent by Mark Mason from Ravenclaw as he passes the quaffle to Will. Will flies up and over a bludger sent by Kayla Looney. He passes the quaffle to Ashton, Ashton flies past the Ravenclaw's chasers as he approaches the goal post, and . . . and . . . ASHTON SCORES! Gryffindor ten, Ravenclaw zero! Wow, ladies and gentlemen, what a way to start the game!" The commentator, Xavier Flemming from Gryffindor, screamed enthusiastically. "Ravenclaw's keeper obviously is disappointed, but he flies for the quaffle and throws it back in, shaking off the previous play to be prepared for the next."

The Gryffindor students roared with applause and cheers as Ashton scored. Harry grinned. There was nothing better to him than having everyone cheering for their team, wanting them to win, but not really caring what the turnout was, as long as they tried their hardest. Harry flew over to Ashton and gave him a high five. But, Ashton quickly soared away when Ravenclaw's keeper threw the quaffle back inbounds. Harry became very serious the second the quaffle was back on field because it meant that the snitch was now waiting to be found.

Harry flew around the field, dodging bludgers, and players as he tried to find the snitch. Suddenly, Harry saw a gleam of gold across the field. He whizzed to the other side of the field, but then he cursed loudly as he noticed that it was just the sun hitting the goal post. With a frown, Harry turned back around to look for the snitch.

After fifteen minutes into the game, the score was twenty to thirty, Ravenclaw in the lead. Ron was extremely mad at himself for letting the quaffle get past him three times, as any keeper would be. But, he regained some self-asteem as he blocked the quaffle twice.

"Jacob has the quaffle. He passes it to Will. Will passes right back to Jacob. OH NO! Jacob is down after being hit with a bludger sent by Kayla Looney!" Xavier screamed.

Gasps from the Gryffindor's section caused Harry to loose concentration from looking for the snitch. He looked around to see where Jacob was. He was on the ground motionless!

"It looks like Jacob is unconscious."Xavier said with a sigh, "It looks like we will have to send in a replacement for Jacob." At this, one of the substitutes for Gryffindor, Chris Feathers, flew up in the air.

Harry sighed angrily. Chris was an absolutely horrible chaser! In practice, he would always mess up the plays, and he would occasionally fall off of his broom! Harry realized that he had to get the snitch quickly before Ravenclaw scored anymore.

The sound of Madam Hooch's whistle signaled that the game was now back on. Harry first looked around for the snitch. Then, he realized that the Ravenclaw's seeker, Adrienne May, was soaring toward the ground. Harry looked to see where she was looking. Then, he could faintly see a glimmer of gold right in the middle of the field. Without any hesitation, Harry took off toward the snitch.

"Wait! It looks like both teams' seekers have spotted the snitch!"Xavier announced. At that moment, Harry could feel all eyes in the pitch turn on him, and Ravenclaw's seeker. Ignoring them all, he accelerated his speed toward the ground. Adrienne then noticed that Harry was right on her tail.

Now, Harry and Adrienne were neck and neck. The snitch was glimmering an arm's length away. Both Adrienne and Harry extended their arms as far as they could reach. The whole stadium became eerily quiet, waiting to see who would get the snitch.

"HARRY HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH!" Xavier screamed, jumping up and down in excitement. The cheers from Gryffindor caused Harry to beam as he held his hand up high with the squirming snitch held tightly in his hand. In a moment, every member from Gryffindor were huddled around him, giving him high fives, and words of well done.

"Harry, we are in the championships!" Ron said, patting Harry so hard on the back that he almost fell over.

"I know!"Harry said, still grinning. Harry then took a few steps back as he noticed a stampede of Gryffindor girls running toward him.

"Great job, Harry!" Some screamed.

"I knew you could do it!" Others screamed. And a few girls even gave Harry hugs and kisses! Over all of the screaming girls, Harry could see Hermione and Ron walking off of the field.

"Thank you all. Now I am going to lunch!" And with that, Harry shook off all of the girl clung to him and ran after Hermione and Ron.

"God almighty!" Harry said, whipping some lipstick off of his cheek with a napkin.

Ron laughed, "They were all over you! I mean, I haven't seen that many girls so excited since, well I have NEVER seen so many girls so excited.

Hermione shook her head and grinned, "Harry, you can't tell me that you don't like all of those girls all over you. The way you were grinning . . . "

"Hey!" Harry said, taking the last ham sandwich from the silver plate. Instantly, the plate refilled with sandwiches. "What can I say? I can't help it that I am a ladies-man, and besides, it isn't always that great. Now I am going to have to decide who to take to Hogsmeade this Saturday."

**A/n: Hey, thanks for still keepin up with my fanfic y'all! Well, i still need ideas of what Hermione's job should be.If not, that's okay, but stil REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **


	18. Ch18: Surprise Retationship

_In Her Eyes_

Madmammauder

**Ch18: Surprise Relationships**

_Previous:_

_"HARRY HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH!" Xavier screamed, jumping up and down in excitement. The cheers from Gryffindor caused Harry to beam as he held his hand up high with the squirming snitch held tightly in his hand. In a moment, every member from Gryffindor were huddled around him, giving him high fives, and words of well done._

_"Harry,we are in the championships!" Ron said, patting Harry so hard on the back that he almost fell over._

_"I know!"Harry said, still grinning. Harry then took a few steps back as he noticed a stampede of Gryffindor girls running towards him._

_"Great job, Harry!" Some screamed._

_"I knew you could do it!" Others screamed. And a few girls even gave Harry hugs and kisses! Over all of the screaming girls, Harry could see Hermione and Ron walking off of the field._

_"Thank you all. Now I am going to lunch!" And with that, Harry shook off all of the girls clung to him and ran after Hermione and Ron._

_"God almighty!" Harry said, whipping some lipstick off of his cheek with a napkin._

_Ron laughed, "They were all over you! I mean, I haven't seen that many girls so excited since, well I have NEVER seen so many girls so excited._

_Hermione shook her head and grinned, "Harry, you can't tell me that you don't like all of those girls all over you. The way you were grinning . . . "_

_"Hey!" Harry said, taking the last ham sandwich from the silver plate. Instantly, the plate refilled with sandwiches. "What can I say? I can't help it that I am a ladies-man, and besides, it isn't always that great. Now I am going to have to decide who to take to Hogsmeade this Saturday."_

_

* * *

_

Harry lay under the covers watching the other boys bustle about the dormitory, getting ready for bed. Ron walked over to Harry.

"Mate, are you all right?"

Harry couldn't lie. He felt horrible. He still had not asked anyone to Hogsmeade, and there was only one full day left to ask someone before the left for their trip to Hogsmeade.

"Ron, I don't know what to do! I really have no idea who I should ask to Hogsmeade."Harry said with a groan as he watched Ron arrange his pillow and his covers.

"Bloody hell, Harry. Are you telling me that you are having trouble choosing a girl out of the on-hundred beautiful women that would absolutely love to get a good snog in with you!"Ron watched Harry's face change from a look of desperation to a look of disappointment because of Ron's reply.

"Sorry, Harry. That wasn't much help . . . "Ron admitted," Is there a girl you are thinking of asking?" Ron asked, trying his best to help.

Harry sighed,"Actually, there is one girl that I would love to ask."

"And who might that be?" Ron asked with a yawn.

"You won't be happy with it." Harry warned, shrugging his shoulders.

"Why wouldn't I be happy with her?" Ron replied with a chuckle as he started to climb into his bed. "I mean, as long as it's not like-"

"It's Ginny!"Harry said quickly, as if the quicker he said it the Ron's reply would be. Ron gasped, and with a loud THUNK between his and Harry's bed.

"Are you 'effing kidding me?" Ron asked, still gaping at his friend from the ground.

"Calm down, Mate. I just want to ask her as friends."Harry said, throwing his hands up as if surrendering as he watched Ron's face become rather angry looking. Harry then gave a smirk and said, "Besides, it's not like we are going to shag or anything . . . That won't be until the third or fourth date."

Ron gasped again, and before Harry knew it, Ron's thick pillow collided with the side of his head , almost knocking him out of his bed. Harry shook his head, stars circling around his head. Once he had become completely conscious again, he looked over at Ron with disbelief.

"Good Lord, Mate. I was just kidding!" Harry bellowed, out of breath. He looked down at the end of his bed at Ron who had his head cupped in his hands.

"Um . . . Ron, mate. I didn't mean to upset you. I was really just kidding."Harry said, now feeling kind of guilty for what he had said as he glared at his friend in confusion.

"Ron, I'm telling you. I'm really sorr-"Harry started to say, but he stopped mid-sentence when Ron took one of his hands away from his face, revealing a large grin.

"Geez, thanks a lot, Harry!" Ron said sarcastically, "Now I won't be able to sleep at the thought of you and MY SISTER shagging!"

Harry gave a sigh of relief,"For a minute I thought you were really pissed at me."

Ron sighed."Oh, yeah, Harry. For the record, if you and my sister ever DO do anything, don't let me know about it."

Harry layed back down as Ron climbed into his own bed. Harry then turned, flipped off the lamp on his bedside table, and folded his glasses. As he reached over to put his glasses down, he turned to Ron.

"So, did you just give me permission to shag with your sister?" Harry asked with a grin.

"Good night, Harry!" Ron said with a laugh, clearly trying to end the conversation.

Though Harry couldn't see very clearly because the only light was coming from the moon that was hidden behind the clouds so that very little brightness was shining through, he could tell that Ron had a grin on his face, and he was rolling his eyes up at the ceiling.

Harry, grinning to himself, turned over, and fell asleep on the note of how and when to ask Ginny to Hogsmeade, and more important, if she would accept.

* * *

Hermione woke up the next morning to her alarm clock that was next to her ear on her bedside table. With a yawn, Hermione climbed out of her bed and looked around the dormitory. Through all of her years at Hogwarts, Hermione was always the first person awake in her dormitory. She never had trouble waking up as most people did. But, Hermione wasn't like most people. For instance, she enjoyed going to lessons to listen to teachers babble on for hours, and being assigned extra assignments. 

The only noise in the dormitory was the soft snores from a few girls. With a grin that she, once again, wouldn't have to fight the other girls for the bathroom, she grabbed her toiletries and her clothes that she would be wearing that day. Then, she walked merely into the bathroom, locking the door silently behind her.

Twenty minutes later, Hermione walked out of the bathroom, hair straightened with a spell that she had learned from a girl in her dorm in the previous year, showered off, and wearing a little mascara and blush, which she had only started using the year before. With a cheery grin to one of her friends who passed her to get to the bathroom, Hermione walked past her bed, grabbing her wand, her robe, and her bag full of books. Then, she made her way to the Great Hall where she would meet Harry and Ron later.

"Aug, "Hermione said with a grin, "Another day of lessons."

"Augh," Ron said with a groan,"Another day of lessons." Ron and Harry walked through the doors of the Great Hall where they immediately spotted Hermione at their seats.

"Hey ,babe"Ron said, kissing Hermione softly as he sat down next to her.

"Hey, babe!"Harry mimicked, throwing his hands around. Then, he leaned down as if he was about to kiss Hermione on the lips, but at the last second he kissed her on the cheek, mimicking Ron. Ron rolled his eyes, as Hermione and Harry shared a laugh.

"Oh boys. There's enough of me to share."Hermione said in a low, sexy tone. Now, they all shared a laugh, then someone walked up behind them.

"Hey you guys. What's up?" Ginny asked happily, sitting down in the empty seat next to Harry. The moment Harry noticed she was sitting beside him, his stomach tied on knots, his palms began to sweat, and his heart seemed to be beating somewhere near his Adam's Apple.Ron remembered their conversation from the night before. So, once he got Harry's eye contact he gave him a wink. This only made Harry feel more uncomfortable. So he blushed and took another bite of his toast.

"Why is Ginny Weasley, of all people, making me feel this way?" Harry asked himself.

"Hello, Harry!" Ginny exclaimed, waving her hands in front of Harry's face. Hermione nudged him hard in the side.

"Ow-Augh-Um . . . "Harry mumbled, completely tounge-tied. "Toast?" Harry said stupidly, holding up the piece of his half-eaten toast.

Ginny giggled,"No thanks. I was wondering what your first class is today?"

"Um . . . "Harry started to say, throwing the piece of toast back on his plate.

"Charms."Hermione answered for Harry, "What's yours?"

"Potions."Ginny replied with a frown."Actually, I'd better be going. You know how pissed off Snape gets when someone's late for his class." And with that, Ginny stood up to leave, but without thinking, Harry grabbed her hand and pulled him back down next to him.

"Ginny, will you go to Hogsmeade with me?" Harry asked quickly, anxiety ringing in every word.

Ginny looked completely taken back. Then, her look of surprised became very puzzled.

"Oh P-L-E-A-S-E don't tell me you have another date."Harry begged to himself.

"Of course I will go with you, Harry." Ginny exclaimed, kissing Harry on the cheek. This time, Harry was completely taken back.

"Really-I mean, that's awesome!"Harry exclaimed with a grin across his face. Ginny then grinned and then looked down at her watch. "Oh, crap. I really do have to be going."So, once again, Ginny got up to leave. But, once again, Harry pulled her back down. But, this time, Harry kissed her gently on the lips. Both Hermione and Ron's jaws dropped in shock. Actually, Harry was quite surprised with himself that he had kissed her.

"I'm really sorr-" Harry started to say once they had pulled apart. But, this time, Ginny silenced him with a kiss of her own. When Ginny and Harry finally pulled apart again, they were both grinning.

"I'm really sorry, but I do have to go." Ginny said with a frown.

"Okay, I understand. I don't want you to get in trouble with Snape." Harry replied. With a grin of thanks, Ginny stood up and rushed off, blowing Harry a kiss over her shoulder as she left. Hermione and Ron sat in silence with shock about what had just happened. Finally, Ron was the first to break the silence.

"Mate, I thought that you were just taking Ginny to Hogsmeade as friends!"Ron exclaimed.

"Wait a minute. You knew that Harry like Ginny?"Hermione asked, turning to Ron.

"Well, Harry only told me last night that he was going to take her as friends."

"Oh, Harry!"Hermione said, a look of disappointment on her face, "If you had told me earlier, you and Ginny probably would have hooked up sooner. I have known for years that Ginny has had a crush on you."

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Really?" Ron asked, his eyes bulging.

"Yep. I was sworn to secrecy." Hermione replied. Harry looked very pleased, but Ron still wore the look of shock on his face. "Actually, we really need to be going. We have to make our way to the Charms class." Both Harry and Ron nodded in agreement, and then the three of them got up, and walked out of the Great Hall, making way to their first class.

* * *

'Well, that had to have been the worst Charms class, ever!" Ron exclaimed as he, Harry, and Hermione walked out of the classroom. 

"I don't think it was THAT bad."Hermione said with a shrug.

"I bet you won't be able to tell me that after our three homework assignments."

"Oh really?" Hermione asked, looking up at Harry, "You're on."

"Fine." Harry replied with a grin of satisfaction on his face.

"Well, I'm betting on Hermione."Ron said, clearly buttering up to her for whatever reason.

"Thank you, sweetie." Hermione said, giving Ron a kiss.

"Please." Harry said with a sigh. Then he walked ahead of Hermione and Ron so that he wouldn't have to listen to them sweet talking to each other.

"Harry!" Ginny exclaimed, running up to Harry just as he reached the Great Hall.

"Hey, good-lookin'. " Harry replied with a grin as he kissed Ginny's forehead. "How was your class?"

"It was hell!" Ginny exclaimed, leading the two of them to the Gryffindor table with her hand entwined in Harry's.

"Let me guess, Snape?" Harry asked.

"No! Well, I mean he was just his regular shitty self, but it was the girls!"

"The girls? What do you mean?" Harry asked, looking down at Ginny in confusion.

"Well, apparently someone saw the two of us kissing this morning and it spread around like some kind of disease. Before I knew it, I was being tripped and called a bitch left and right! They're just all jel-" But, as if on cue, a girl from the Gryffindor table stuck out her foot and tripped Ginny. "You see what I mean!" Ginny asked, looking up at Harry. Harry couldn't help but to laugh at the girls' behavior. Ginny looked at him with disbelief.

"I'm sorry they are doing that."Harry said quickly."Let's make them suffer even more."And with that, he leaned down and kissed Ginny. He made sure that most of the girls saw this.

"Better?" Harry asked.

"Much." Ginny replied, wrapping her arms around Harry's muscular shoulders.

"Augh, look at our little lovebirds." Hermione said, walking up behind them. Then, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny sat down. Harry then opened his nmouth to say something, but his attention was drawn to the staff table where Professor Dumbledore was tapping a glass to get everyone's attention.

"May I have your attention, please?" Dumbledore asked, his voice booming across the Great Hall. The room immediately became silent. "The staff," He said, motioning to the faculty behind him, " and I have decided that there is going to be a Valentines Day Ball for all of our seventh years." Once he said this, there was chatter of excitement amongst the seventh years. Dumbledore put up one of his hands and waited for silence. Once he got it he went on, "The ball will be held on February 14 at precisely eight o'clock and will last until midnight. The seventh years may escort someone from their year, or from a younger class, but they have to be in at least their fourth year." Now there was a chatter of anger coming from all of the third, second, and first years. Once again, Professor Dumbledore waited for silence. " I am sorry, but that is the way it has to be. Now, there will be more information posted on the bulletin boards tomorrow morning, but I thought I would let you know so that you could shop for new outfits, if you choose, tomorrow at Hogsmeade. That will be all." And with that, Dumledore took his seat. The moment he sat down, noise roared, once again, through the Great Hall.

Hermione turned to Ginny with a grin, "I can't wait to go shopping!"

**A/n: Okay, yeah i know, Harry and Ginny. But, i personally LOVE that couple. PLZ PZL PZL dont stop reading my story if you don't like Harry and Ginny, cuz i want yall to get interested and read my sequal. So, tell me what ya think! Review**


	19. Ch19: Another Trip to Hogsmeade

_In Her Eyes_

Madammarauder

**Ch19: Another Trip To Hogsmeade**

_Previous:_

_"Hey you guys. What's up?" Ginny asked happily, sitting down in the empty seat next to Harry. The moment Harry noticed she was sitting beside him, his stomach tied on knots, his palms began to sweat, and his heart seemed to be beating somewhere near his Adam's Apple.Ron remembered their conversation from the night before. So, once he got Harry's eye contact he gave him a wink. This only made Harry feel more uncomfortable. So he blushed and took another bite of_

_his toast._

_"Why is Ginny Weasley, of all people, making me feelthis way?" Harry asked himself._

_"Hello, Harry!" Ginny exclaimed, waving her hands in front of Harry's face. Hermione nudged him hard in the side._

_"Ow-Augh-Um . . . "Harry mumbled, completely tounge-tied. "Toast?" Harry said stupidly, holding up the piece of his half-eaten toast._

_Ginny giggled,"No thanks. I was wondering what your first class is today?"_

_"Um . . . "Harry started to say, throwing the piece of toast back on his plate._

_"Charms."Hermione answered for Harry, "What's yours?"_

_"Potions."Ginny replied with a frown."Actually, I'd better be going. You know how pissed off Snape gets when someone's late for his class." And with that, Ginny stood up to leave, but without thinking, Harry grabbed her hand and pulled him back down next to him._

_"Ginny, will you go to Hogsmeade with me?" Harry asked quickly, anxiety ringing in every word._

_Ginny looked completely taken back. Then, her look of surprised became very puzzled._

_"Oh P-L-E-A-S-E don't tell me you have another date."Harry begged to himself._

_"Of course I will go with you, Harry." Ginny exclaimed, kissing Harry on the cheek. This time,_

_Harry was completely taken back._

_"Really-I mean, that's awesome!"Harry exclaimed with a grin across his face. Ginny then grinned and then_

_looked down at her watch. "Oh, crap. I really do have to be going."So, once again, Ginny got up to leave. But, once again, Harry pulled her back down. But, this time, Harry kissed her gently on the lips. Both Hermione and Ron's jaws dropped in shock. Actually, Harry was quite surprised with himself that he had kissed her._

_"I'm really sorr-" Harry started to say once they had pulled apart. But, this time, Ginny silenced him with a kiss of her own. When Ginny and Harry finally pulled apart again, they were both grinning._

_

* * *

_

"I cant believe it is raining!" Hermione said with a shiver from the temperature change as she, Ron, Harry, and Ginny walked into the Three Broomsticks looking like wet dogs, but compared to all of the people sitting around tables, and at the bar, they looked like super models It had been a very clear night, and in the early morning when they first woke up there was not a cloud in the sky. But, as soon as they reached Hogsmeade it started pouring rain..

"I wonder where Madam Rosemerta is at?" Ron said as the four of them sat down at the bar next to a man that looked like he had just gotten in a fight with a were wolf! His hair was all matted, surprisingly reminding them all of Hagrid, his clothes looked like they were centuries old with tares, and stains, and finally, he was in dior need for a shaving.

"I'm right here!" A merry lady said, popping her head out of the kitchen that was behind the bar.

"Hold on. I'll be there in a sec." As the four of them waited for Rosemerta, they heard a loud smashing of glass back in the kitchen, and then they heard Madam Rosemerta's voice, "Oops. Sorry Bert! I clean that up in a second." Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Harry couldn't help but laugh at Rosemerta as she stumbled out of the kitchen, clearly shaken. When she noticed that the four of them were in fits of laughter, she grinned and walked over to them with a grin on her face.

"Okay, I can't help it that I'm clumsy, but I am sure I can help my _favorite_ costumers. Okay, would you stop laughing!" She said, trying not to laugh herself, but her efforts failed as she laughed along with the four of them. Ron gave a blush at Rosmerta's emphasis on the word favorite. He had always fancied Rosemerta's shapely body. But, Hermione nudged him in the side and then gave him a seductive smirk that made them both laugh.

Once all of them finally calmed down, Rosemereta then asked, "Okay, seriously, what can I get you all?"

Harry answered for them,"We'll have four butterbeers."

Rosemerta nodded, and pulled out four, very dusty and dirty mugs that looked like they hadn't been washed in years. Then, she pulled out her wand. And with a single flick, butterbeer poured out of the end of her wand into the mugs. Once finished, she pushed them across the bar to Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny. The first sip made their bodies tingle with warmth.

When their mugs were drained, and they didn't have any more topics of small talk, Rosemerta cleaned their mugs with a rag that only made their mugs dirtier while Ron turned to the other three and said, "Okay, what are we going to do first?" Ron asked, looking around at the other three whom only looked at each other, completely clueless.

"How about we get this damn shopping out of the way so that we can grab something to eat." Harry suggested, watching Madam Rosemerta place the dirty mugs back under the counter.

"How about Madam Malkin's?" Ginny suggested.

"Lord, no." Hermione replied, "That place is so small. When we went there it stank and I felt totally claustrophobic . Ron chuckled.

"That was only because Malfoy was there." Ron said coldly. Harry and Ginny laughed, but for some reason Hermione couldn't bring herself to laugh. Ever sense her and Malfoy had become 'friends' she tried not to think badly about him. Luckily neither Ginny, Ron, nor Harry noticed that she wasn't laughing because Ginny made another suggestion.

"Oh! I heard there is a new store somewhere near the post office."

"Oh yeah."Hermione said, waving her index finger around, "I heard they have got brand new dress robes. We should go check it out."

"Sounds good to me." Harry said with a shrug.

"Fine by me." Ron sighed, waving goodbye at Rosemerta. Then, the four of them stood up and made their way to the door.

"Oh, wait!" Harry said, turning back around. Then, he rushed back to the bar and gave Madam Rosemerta six sickles.

"Thanks." Rosemerta said with a cheery grin, looking up from the other set of mugs that she was cleaning. Harry just nodded and gave a half grin. Then, he turned around and walked rushed to the door where Ron, Ginny, and Hermione were waiting for him.

"Wait!"Rosemerta shouted from the bar. "You gave me two extra sickles!"

"Your tip!" Harry yelled with a grin. Finally, he, Hermione, Ginny, and Ron finally left the Three broomsticks as they had intended to minutes before. Madam Rosemerta's "Thank You" was silences as Harry closed the door behind him.

The new wizardwear store, called madam Mansin's, was actually not as crowded as they had expected. But, as a new store, they were guessing that not everyone had heard about it yet. Quite relieved that the store wasn't too crowded, and they wouldn't have to fight people for the decent priced items, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Ron walked around, looking for a new outfit. Every once and a while they would pick out something that they could try on.

After they were in the store for about twenty minutes, both Harry and Ron got sick of shopping and left to go the Honeydukes, which was not far from Madam Mansin's.Before Harry and Ron left, Harry pulled Ginny aside.

"Here." Harry said, pulling a handful of gold out of his pocket, holding it in the palm of his hand for Ginny to take. "Buy yourself something really nice." Ginny just looked up at him, her mouth open.

"Harry . . . " Ginny started to say, but Harry silenced her with a kiss. When Ginny finally pulled away she sighed. "Really, Harry. I don't want you to have to pay for it."

But, instead of a kiss, Harry silenced her when he took her hand and placed the gold in it. "Ginny, it's nothing. I want you to buy yourself something nice and surprise me with it at the ball." Ginny sighed, still not completely happy about Harry paying for a dress. When Harry noticed her frown he smirked, and poked her in the side (knowing that she was ticklish there) causing her to erupt in giggles as she tried to swat Harry's hands away helplessly. Harry just laughed at her and finally stopped. Then, once Ginny had calmed down she sighed again.

"Fine . . . But I am **NOT** happy about it!" Ginny said, giving Harry a little peck on the lips. With a grin, Harry turned around, and rushed after Ron who was waiting for him outside of the store. Ginny watched Harry leave with a grin, then when she heard the bell above the door go off, signaling that they had left, she walked over to where Hermione was standing.

"God I love him . . . " Ginny sighed, still looking at the door as if Harry would walk back through the door.

"You _love_ him? Are you crazy? " Hermione asked, looking at Ginny with awe.

"No, I'm not crazy. I have always liked Harry, as you know, but now that I know he likes me I can't help but love him."

"Don't you think that is a little...Extreme?" Hermione asked Ginny, hardly able to contain herself at the fact that Ginny had said she LOVED Harry.

"Well, it would be if i didn't mean it."Ginny replied with a shrug.Hermione just stared at her in amazement. _HOW COULD SHE SAY SHE LOVED HARRY?THEY WERE TO YOUNG TO HAVE FEELINGS LIKE THAT! WEREN'Y THEY_?... Hermione though to herself, but she was sidetracked when Ginny grabbed her pile of dresses and said ," Okay, I am going to try on these dresses, tell me what you think of them." Hermione just nodded, still in her own little world.

The first dress Ginny came out with was very plane. It was a solid, black, v-neck dress that was pretty loose around her breasts and her waiste. Her facial expression of 'to boring' clearly said that she didn;t want that dress. Hermione nodded at Ginny's decision and said, "You need a dress that is a little more slimming on you to show your curves."

Ginny nodded and went back into the dressing room. The next Ginny came out with was definitely better, but still not for her. It was a dark-green dress that was very shapely, ankle length, and it wrapped around her neck. With a shrug she looked at Hermione for her opinion.

"I love the dress but I hate the color." Hermione said, still observing the dress.

"Yeah, your right. It's to . . . Slytherinish." Ginny chuckled as she went back into the dressing room once more.

"Ready?" Ginny asked Hermione from the other side of the dressing room door.

"Yep." Hermione said with a grin, waiting for Ginny to come out. The doorknob opened slowly and the door swung open. Hermione gasped at Ginny. The dress she had on was clearly the dress for her. It was a burgundy, sleeveless, slim cut that was very tight from her breasts to her waist, but from her waist down it goofed out. When she walked to the mirror to look at herself, the dress gracefully flowed behind her.

"Ginny, it's stunning!" Hermione breathed, watching Ginny examine herself in the mirror.

"Really? It's not to . . . "

"It's perfect!" Hermione exclaimed completely taken back at how stunning Ginny looked.

"So I should get it?" Ginny asked, taking her eyes away from the mirror to look at Hermione.

"Definitely." Hermione said with a grin. Hermione was hopeful that she could fund a dress that was as perfect for her as the dress was for Ginny. Ginny grinned happily as she walked back into the dressing room to undress. While she did this, Hermione quickly grabbed the dresses that she had picked out, anxiously awaiting her turn to try hers on. When Ginny walked out, holding her dress as if it were a precious child in order not to get it wrinkled, Hermione quickly rushed past Ginny to get to the dressing room. Ginny just laughed and sat down on a bench outside of the dressing rooms, placing her dress right next to her.

"Okay, "Hermione breathed from inside of the dressing room, "How about this?"Hermione flew the door open, and stepped out of the room to observe herself in the mirror. "Yuck!" Hermione exclaimed, looking at herself in the mirror. The dress that she as wearing was a dark brown, knee length dress that tied with a string around her neck.

"What, I kind of like it?" Ginny said, looking at Hermione. "But I don't think it is . . . you."

Hermione nodded, "Definitely. It looked a lot better on the manakin over there." Hermione laughed, pointing to the naked manakin across the store.

Ginny laughed and rolled her eyes. Hermione shrugged and went back to change into another dress.

"How about this one?" Hermione asked a few minutes later when she stepped out of the dressing room. This time she was wearing a peach colored, floor length dress with gold sequins on the sleeves.

"I like it." Ginny said, nodding her head. Hermione took her reply in as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"I don't know . . . " Hermione said, pressing down the wrinkles in the center, "It is kind of to . . . old time."

Ginny shrugged."Whatever you say. I still like it on you." Hermione itched her head for a few moments with a look of confusion.

"I think I want something else." Without waiting for Ginny to reply, she rushed back into the changing room. The door gave a click behind her.

For the third time, Hermione opened the door wearing a new dress. Now, this dress was very unique. It was a red dress with pale pink lining. The dress was a little big for her, but it was decent.

"How about this one?" Hermione asked, turning to where Ginny was sitting. Then, Hermione pursed her lips together when she saw Draco Malfoy, and Pansy Parkinson arm in arm, (Well, more like Pansy pulling Malfoy along beside her) walking to the cashier. In her hands just happened to be the EXACT dress that Hermione was wearing!

"No, no, no. Definitely **NOT**!"Hermione said, rushing back into the dressing room before Pansy spotted Hermione with 'her' dress on. Ginny gave a look of confusion as she watched Hermione rush back into the dressing room. Then, she turned around to where Hermione was looking. At first she didn't notice anything unusual, but then she noticed the rather young cashier at the counter put the exact same dress as Hermione's in a bag that was handed to Pansy Parkinson. Ginny immediately realized why Hermione was so anxious to get the dress off.

After just a few seconds Hermione's door clicked back open. Ginny expected that Hermione would walk out in another dress, but instead the door only cracked open.

"Ginny!Ginny! Come here!" Hermione whispered harshly. Ginny jumped up and went to the door.

"What is it?"

"Um . . . " Hermione said with a laugh, "I kind of forgot that was my last dress to try on, and now I am naked and dressless. Could you go and pick me out something to try on?"

Ginny giggled, "Sure." Then she took off to find Hermione a dress. When she returned a few minutes later, she knocked twice on the door, When Hermione opened Ginny handed Hermione the dress through the ajar door.

"Hurry up, 'Mione! I want to see it!" Ginny yelled at Hermione anxiously.

"All right..."Hermione said, opening up the door. When she stepped out Ginny grinned broadly. She had picked out a pale pink dress that was, also, sleeveless. Hermione's dress wasn't as poofey as Ginny's. Instead, it was even shapelier than Ginny's, but at the bottom it frayed out and was in layers reaching the floor. At the top there were hundreds of silvery beads that glistened in every step Hermione took. When Hermione turned and looked at herself in the mirror she couldn't help herself from gasping. The dress was exactly what she was looking for.

"Wow." Hermione said as she examined herself in all of the angles the mirror could reach. "Damn, Ginny. You have great style. Have you ever considered designing?" Hermione asked looking at Ginny behind her with the reflection.

"Well, not really. I have always loved fashion." Ginny said, seriously considering the fact of designing.

"Well, you should. You have great taste." Hermione said, looking back at herself. "So, I should get it?" Hermione asked, this time turning around to look at Ginny.

Ginny grinned and said just as Hermione had, "Definitely."

"Hi!" Ginny and Hermione exclaimed as soon as they saw Harry and Ron walk out of Honeydukes. Harry and Ron were surprised that Hermione and Ginny had finished shopping before them. "What did you guys get?" Hermione asked once Harry and Ron took their seats on the bench next to each of their girlfriends.

"The usual. A few boxes of Berty Bott's; a few chocolate frogs; a few liquorice lozenges . . . " As Ron kept listing the things that he and Harry had bought Harry walked over and sat on top of Ginny.

"Harry!" Ginny gasped with a giggle as she attempted to push Harry off of her. Harry grinned and stood up. Then, Ginny caught the hint and stood up too. Allowing Harry to sit down. Next, she sat down on his lap like Harry wanted. Harry leaned up and whispered in her ear.

"What did you get?" Harry asked, attempting to look into Ginny's bag with the dress in it. Ginny slapped his hand playfully.

"Nope. You won't see it until the night at the ball." Ginny laughed at Harry's pouting face. "And that's final!" Harry then grinned and kissed Ginny's cheek.

"...And that's all." Ron finished after he had listed nearly half of Honeydukes sweets. Hermione laughed and kissed Ron on the lips. "But I am the sweetest."

"True." Ron said with a nod. Then he grinned and wrapped his arms around Hermione. They could hear Hermione giggle and then she said something that sounded a lot like. "We need to get studying!"

Ginny, Harry, and Ron chose to ignore this. But, they all knew that they had tests to study for. Harry, Hermione, and Ron had to study for N.E.W.T.S while Ginny still had to study for O.W.L.'s. Finally, Ron released Hermione and she caught her breath. Still giggling. Then, once calm, she said again. "We really need to start studying."

With sighs, and words of argument, Ginny, Harry, and Ron all agreed that they needed to study, and they all made their way back to the castle with their pockets lighter than they had come with and their hands full of goodies.

* * *

**A/n: Hey everybody! I am soooo sorry that it took so long to update. But, he it is a pretty long chapter, eight pages to be exact. Remember, REVIEW! Thanks so much. O yeah, btw. Hermione job options ( as requested by sf-former-mk ;-) ) lol**

**1. Auror**

**2.Healer**

**3.professor**

**4.Jobless**

**5. Designer**

**Those are a few! If you have any more let me know, and if u think it should be one of these let me know! Whichever one gets the most votes it what hermione will be (if it works with my next story of course) Thanks!**


	20. Ch20: NEWT's and Snogging

_In Her Eyes_

Madammarauder

**Ch20: N.E.W.T's**

_Previous:_

_-"What did you get?" Harry asked, attempting to look into Ginny's bag with the dress in it. Ginny slapped his hand playfully._

_"Nope. You won't see it until the night at the ball." Ginny laughed at Harry's pouting face. "And that's final!" Harry then grinned and kissed Ginny's cheek._

_"...And that's all." Ron finished after he had listed nearly half of Honeydukes sweets. Hermione laughed and kissed Ron on the lips. "But I am the sweetest."_

_"True." Ron said with a nod. Then he grinned and wrapped his arms around Hermione. They could hear Hermione giggle and then she said something that sounded a lot like. "We need to get studying!"_

_Ginny, Harry, and Ron chose to ignore this. But, they all knew that they had tests to study for. Harry, Hermione, and Ron had to study for N.E.W.T.S while Ginny still had to study for O.W.L.'s. Finally, Ron released Hermione and she caught her breath. Still giggling. Then, once calm, she said again. "We really need to start studying."_

_With sighs, and words of argument, Ginny, Harry, and Ron all agreed that they needed to study, and they all made their way back to the castle with their pockets lighter than they had come with and their hands full of goodies._

* * *

_-"God I love him . . . " Ginny sighed, still looking at the door as if Harry would walk back through the door._

_"You love him? Are you crazy? " Hermione asked, looking at Ginny with awe._

_"No, I'm not crazy. I have always liked Harry, as you know, but now that I know he likes me I can't help but love him."_

_"Don't you think that is a little...Extreme?" Hermione asked Ginny, hardly able to contain herself at the fact that Ginny had said she LOVED Harry._

_"Well, it would be if I didn't mean it."Ginny replied with a shrug. Hermione just stared at her in amazement. __HOW COULD SHE SAY SHE LOVED HARRY? THEY WERE TO YOUNG TO HAVE FEELINGS LIKE THAT! WEREN'T THEY?... Hermione though to herself, but she was sidetracked when Ginny grabbed her pile of dresses and said," Okay, I am going to try on these dresses, tell me what you think of them." Hermione just nodded, still in her own little world._

* * *

Hermione sat in front of the fireplace in the middle of the night, the day before the N.E.W.T's testing with her face inches from her large text book that was lying in her lap. Her eyes were red and puffy from reading for she had been studying for more than four hours. Hermione hadn't even acknowledged that Ron was sitting right next to her on the couch in the Common Room. Begging her to put down the book. 

"C'mon, 'Mione!" Ron begged, scooting closer to Hermione. But, just like the other helpless tries to get to go and get some rest, she just ignored him.

"Fine." Ron sighed, running his hands impatiently through his thick locks of ruby red hair. "Can I at least get a kiss goodnight?"

When he got no response he just sighed sadly and kissed Hermione lovingly on the forehead. She hardly flinched. He then walked up the boy's dormitory stairs, waiting for Hermione to call him back, but when there wasn't a reply, Ron just frowned and walked the rest of the way up to the dormitory to get some sleep.

The next morning at breakfast Harry turned to Ron and asked,"Where's Hermione?"

Ron sighed, and shoved a whole piece of toast in his mouth, "She went to the library to get some last minute studying in."

"Can you believe how serious she is about these exams? I mean, you would have thought that she was trying to find a cure for the common cold or something, the way she is always studying and in the library!"

"I know!" Ron agreed " She hasn't eaten hardly anything for a week because she has been to busy studying!"

"'These N.E.W.T's are _far_ more important than food.'" Harry mimicked what Hermione has said countless times. "But, at least the tests will be over with today, and we won't have to worry about her anymore."

"Amen to that!" Ron sighed sarcastically as the three of them stood up and made their way to their own classrooms.

"Finally! It's over!" Ron exclaimed when he, Hermione, and Harry were out of the Potions classroom. A few startled first years looked in Ron's direction, but Ron was too excited to notice (for he would have probably made a rude gesture or comment).

Ron was quite content on how he had though he had done on his N.E.W.T's. In his Potions, sure he new he probably did horrible, but he was almost positive that he had aced Transfiguration, History of Magic, Herbology, and Charms.

Harry felt the same way Ron did about his exams. He felt that he had aced them all, but done poorly in Potions (Which was no surprise considering that Snape had taught them close to nothing in their Potions classes throughout all of their seven years at Hogwarts of which he was to always trying to make a living hell).

"Now we can just relax and know that we will never have to take another bloody N.E.W.T again. Right 'Mione?" Harry asked, nudging an awfully nervous looking Hermione in the side.

Instead of agreeing Hermione just shook her head and cried, "That was a nightmare! I am sure I missed at least five of those questions!-"

"Five?" Ron laughed, looking at Hermione in disbelief."You are worried that you got FIVE questions wrong out of two hundred?" Hermione nodded without saying a thing, not quite

getting Ron's sarcasm. Ron just laughed and wrapped his massive arms around Hermione, pulling her up against his muscular chest. Then, he, Hermione, and Harry walked to the Great Hall for dinner.

"Hey, Gin!" Harry bellowed from the doorway of the Great Hall to Ginny who was sitting at the Gryffindor table having a conversation with Parvati Patil. At the sound of her name, Ginny quickly looked around, and spotted Harry beaming at her. Before she could say hello, Harry had pulled her into a very constricted lip-lock. Hermione and Ron just laughed and rolled their eyes at their very love-struck friends (or in Ron's case, sister and best mate).

Ron, of course was the first to reach for the beef casserole, but just as he has outstretched his arm, he cursed loudly when the food suddenly disappeared. Not even leaving a crumb on the silver platter.

"Where the bloody hell did the food go?" Ron asked dramatically. Hermione couldn't help but laugh at his overreaction.

"Dumbledore must have an announcement." Hermione said. Just as she said this Professor Dumbledore stood up, and immediate silence fell over the Great Hall.

"Good evening students and faculty alike, " The professor said, nodding first to all of the students, and then to the teachers and other staff members behind him. " I would like to announce that the Valentines Day Ball is only two away, and decorating will start tomorrow morning. The prefects and the Head Boy and Girl, "at this Hermione looked over at Malfoy briefly, and caught eye contact. Then, she directed her attention back toward Dumbledore. Out of the corner of her eyes she could see Draco grinning, but she ignored him. " Are required to help for their duties, and anyone else who would like to help would be deeply appreciated. Considering that today was a rough day with exams and all, the teachers and I have decided that you deserve a three-day weekend." At these words the Great Hall erupted with cheers and applause. Dumbledore grinned and waited for silence "Yes, I had a feeling that you would enjoy that. So, I expect to see all prefects and both Head Boy and Girl here in the Great Hall at promptly eleven o'clock tomorrow. Now, I am guessing you are all eager to eat. So . . . "

With a snap of his fingers, the food suddenly appeared on the silver platters. With a yelp of excitement Ron piled his plate and inhaled his beef casserole. With looks of disgust from Ginny, Harry, and Hermione they finished their dinner with talk of excitement about the Valentines Day Ball.

"Okay, we'll meet you too in the Common Room." Hermione yelled ahead at Ginny and Harry who were fleeing out of the Great Hall quickly, hand in hand.

"Where do you think they are off too in such a hurry?" Ron asked Hermione, entwining his hand in hers.

"Probably racing others to the Arithmancy classroom to get a good snog in." Hermione replied, as they turned the corner outside of the Great Hall, and started to make their way to the Common Room.

"That doesn't sound like such a bad idea." Hermione though she had heard Ron mumble under his breath.

"What?" Hermione asked, stopping, she looked up at Ron. "Oh, Ron. I'm sorry I haven't been in the mood to snog or anything lately. It's just that I have been so preoccupied studying. You know?" Hermione said, pulling Ron along the corridor.

"Oh, I have noticed." Ron said a little huffier than he had intended. Hermione sighed impatiently. Then, a few moments later she smirked up at Ron.

"Is it too late to change that?" She asked slyly.

"Of course not." Ron said, catching on. Not a second later he had pulled her by the waist into the empty Transfiguration classroom. Hermione giggled as he dramatically shoved all of the quills and text books off of the nearest desk, and propped Hermione on top of it. Then, he flat out pationetely snogged her, just as he had waited to do for a week now.

Thirty minutes later Hermione pulled apart, bosom flaring. "Do you forgive me?" As if answering Ron devoured her mouth once again. Ron was now sitting on the desk with Hermione on his lap. His shirt was off and Hermione was resting her hand on his chiseled torso as he started to kiss her neck.

"**MISS. GRANGER! MR. WEASLEY! I AM APPALLED**!" Hermione quickly jumped off of Ron's lap, and turned to a furious looking Professor McGonagall. She was standing in the doorway looking livid with her hands on her hips, and her face was bright red. Ron quickly stood up, and threw on his shirt. Hermione frantically tried to straighten her hair that was now tousled and sticking out in all directions.

" I do **NOT** tolerate shenanigans such as this in **MY** classroom._Capish_? I have caught many students of your age doing these things in other classrooms, but you are the first I have caught in **MY** classroom, and that is **NOT** a title that would be honorable! If I had arrived a little later Miss Granger here, I presume, would be in labor already!" At these words both Hermione and Ron blushed a deep crimson. But, they still listened to Professor McGonagall's lecture with only nods and looks of embarrassment. Finally, ten minutes later, and fifty less point for Gryffindor, Professor McGonagall escorted the two of them back to the Common Room.

"I do not expect to see either of you, _ESPECIALLY_ together inside of my classroom after the actual class. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Professor." Hermione and Ron answered quickly still red-faced. McGonagall nodded, and then muttered the password to the Fat Lady who was obviously desperate to know what the drama was for tonight. But, instead of asking, she merely just swung open, and allowed Hermione and Ron to climb inside. Professor McGonagall, once sure that Hermione and Ron were in the common room to stay, turned on heel and stalked back to her classroom to clean up the mess that Hermione and Ron had made.

Hermione and Ron climbed into the Common Room, very embarrassed about what had just happened. They started toward their own dormitories, when Harry and Ginny called Hermione and Ron over to them. Hazardously, Hermione and Ron walked over to Harry and Ginny who were cozily sharing the same armchair.

"What's up with the red faces?" Ginny asked as soon as Hermione and Ron were close enough to look at.

"Well . . . " Hermione started to say, having no idea how to put what had just happened into words.

"Well, let's see. Got a good snog in with Hermione in the Transfiguration classroom. Then, we got caught by none other that Professor McGonagall and THEN we had to listen to a ten minutes lecture about snogging in classrooms is wrong, and that waiting until marriage to shag is the best thing." Ron announced quickly. (A/n: I deeply agree with the last thing, about waiting for shagging until after marriage. That is the right thing to do, and there are so many fics that have Hermione and Ron, (or even Ginny and Harry) jumping in bed together and shagging like there's no tomorrow! And, really, do you think that they would do that? I only got the courage to say this and speak my mind from Legolascrazy17. So...Thanx;-) )

"Wait, you got caught by McGonagall?" Harry said, trying his best not to laugh, but the smile tugging at his lips was extremely noticeable. Ron and Hermione just nodded. Ginny and Harry looked at each for a moment before the erupted in laughter. Hermione and Ron both walked away and ignored the snickers behind them.

"Well, now we know not ti snog in McGonagall's classroom." Ron said with his usual half grin that made Hermione giggle.

"Definitely." With that she kissed Ron sweetly on the nose and then walked to her dormitory to get some rest so that she would be rested for the long day of decorating that lie ahead

A/n: Hey all of you reviewiers! Did you like this chapter? I am sooo sorry it took so long for me to update, i just had TONS of writters block. So...review! Thanks love yall! (btw, there are still a few more chapters of this story before the sequal for all of you people who get there little tidy witties all in a bunch when i dont tell them that. lol )


	21. ATTENTION!

**ATTENTION ATTENTION ATTENTION!**

**Oh my goodness guys/girls...I am SOOO sorry for not having updated. With the new school year starting( TONS of homework, and having to practice my instrument more) my computer being totally busted for about a month and having to get taken to be repaired and THEN we had to send it back, my dad taking his laptop with him while he went on a mission trip and then he went to New Orleans to help the hurricane victims -God Bless you all, and I want to let you know that you are in my prayers-, As a result I haven't been able to update and i just wanted to let you know that I started working on the next chapter as soon as i got my computer back and I am actually almost finished and i have NOT forgotten about this fic...You also have no idea how much it means to me that you are reading this right now and you have stayed with my fic...THANK YOU! Luv yall...**

**))Madammarauder((**


End file.
